Sentimientos k no puedo
by Cherry Mizuki
Summary: Una chica llamada Mika aparece en la vida de Three Lights, afectara su presencia a Seiya y podrá Serena estar con su verdadero amor. Si al fin juntos Serena y Seiya, k pasara con Mika y las demás parejas, averiguenlo Un SxS. Plis review. ¡NOTA IMPORTANTE!
1. ¿Una vida normal?

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

CAPITULO 1: ¿UNA VIDA NORMAL?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ya había pasado un poco más de un año desde que las Sailors Scouts pelearan contra Galaxia, y actualmente todas las chicas llevaban una vida normal como tanto habían querido ya que cada una luchaba para que sus sueños se hicieran realidad.

Hola!! Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino acabo de cumplir 18 años y cursare el tercer año de año de preparatoria, claro si es que paso este año junto con Mina, pero en realidad soy una sailor scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, Sailor Moon. Desde que vencimos al caos ningún enemigo ha aparecido, al poco tiempo mi cumpleaños se acerco y hubo gran felicidad, pero lo extraño mucho, me ha hecho tanta falta su compañía. En fin, ya casi año y medio de no ver su linda sonrisa. No he cambiado mucho sigo siendo la misma niña llorona, impuntual e irresponsable que siempre, no dudo que me vaya al extraodinario de matemáticas con Mina jiji. Ahora le contare como ha sido la vida de las chicas hasta ahora y comencemos con:

Amy Mizuno es decir Sailor Mercury, sigue estudiando mucho y ha sido la número uno en calificaciones ¡en todo el PAIS!, Increíble, ya tiene planeado a que universidad asistir para convertirse en la mejor doctora del mundo.

Rei Hino o la temperamental Sailor Mars, administra junto con su abuelo y Nicolás el templo Hikawa, han mejorado sus aptitudes como doncella del templo, aun no sabe que va estudiar, pero supongo que algo de administración y aun nos peleamos y nos molestamos, pero nos queremos mucho, mucho.

Bueno y la mejor cocinera Lita Kino o Sailor Jupiter, mejoro mucho haciendo sus deliciosos pasteles y otros paltillos que junto en un lindo recetario, y bueno estudiaría gastronomía y poner su pastelería y talvez la florería con la que tanto ha soñado.

Mi mejor amiga Mina Aino Sailor Venus, comenzaba a llenar formas para los castings para ser una gran Idol, aun le va mal en calificaciones y siempre seremos compañeras del mismo dolor, creo que extraña a Yaten más de la que cree.

La más elegante de todas Michiru Kaioh o Sailor Neptuno estaba de gira siendo la mejor violinista del todo Japón impresionando a más de uno en todos sus conciertos siempre acompañada de s compañera Haruka.

Y Haruka Tenou o Sailor Uranus acompaña a Michiru en sus giras y ha entrado en todas las competencias de carreras de autos y MotoCross convirtiéndose en la mejor corredora del país y sobretodo mujer.

Hotaru Tomoe, la más pequeña y la que es llamada la Sailor de la Destrucción Sailor Saturn, lleva una vida normal, estudiando y teniendo amigos de su edad.

Y por último Setsuna Meiou o Sailor Plut, ya no permanece en las puertas del tiempo, pero las visita a menudo, ha comenzado a diseñar ropa exclusiva para dama.

Todas las outters habían formado una familia y el tiempo libre que tenían lo pasaban juntos y viviendo la paz que mantenía la ciudad de Tokio

Y mi príncipe Darien Chiba o Tuxedo Mask, bueno el a los cuatro meses de haber terminado la batalla contra Galaxia pidió nuevamente su beca para irse a USA y estudiar Medicina y al mes se volvió a ir dejándome otra vez, pero lo más raro es que no me dolió dejarlo ir, ya que me prometió que sabría de el. Yo ya no le mandaba ua carta cada día sino una o dos por semana, el a veces me llamaba una o dos veces al mes o una carta al mes.

Nuestros gatos guardianes Luna y Artemis vivían una vida de gatos normales, parece que ya son pareja, pero no estoy segura jiji ojala pronto se decidan.

* * *

A la semana que se fue Darien a USA Mina, Lita, Rei y Ami decidieron darme una pequeña fiesta para que estuviera más alegre, pero la diosa del Amor sabía que mi estado de animo no era por Darien sino por otro chico de ojos zafiro y cabello negro largo y amarrado en una coleta, y solo se quedo callada pero esto fue lo que paso:

-Serena, arriba esos ánimos, esta vez Darien si te escribirá

-Si Rei esta en lo correcto- contestaron al unísono una castaña y una peliazul

-Si creo que tiene razón

-¿Lo extrañas verdad?

-Claro que si Mina, pero se fue a realizar su sueño- diciendo esto su sonrisa se apagaba

-Vaya Serena, parece que has madurado

**Flash Back**

-Bueno Serena, me voy cuídate mucho y si pasa algo no dudes en llamarme, como sabes estaré muy ocupado estudiando pero te dedicare un tiempo esta bien.

-Si Darien lo se, esa bien no te preocupes, entiendo que quieras cumplir tu sueño

-Me sorprendes Serena has madurado

**Fin Flash Back**

Esas palabras no eran la primera vez que lo escuchaba y con dolor esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, sintiendo como la niña llorona y despistada se alejaba más y perdía ella misma su identidad. Eso es lo que ha pasado.

* * *

Tiempo Actual 1 año 4 meses desde la batalla de Galaxia

-Serena ¿estas bien?, de seguro extrañas a Darien ¿verdad?- le pregunto su felina amiga mientras ella salía al balcón de su habitación

-No luna, digo un poco- mientras su mirada se perdía viendo la luna y las estrellas

-Oye Serena por que ves las estrellas todas las noches, parece que suplicas para que regrese alguien

-Que tontería dices Luna, solo me gustaría volver a verlo, ¿estará bien? ¿Me extrañara?-

Terminando la oración en un susurro mientras regresaba su vista al cielo estrellado

-¡SERENAAAAA!- gritando Luna

-¿Que pasa luna?, no me grites así

-Extrañas a Seiya, es decir, creo que lo que sientes por el es más que amistad

-… …-suspira

-L_o sabia, creo que se enamoro de él y no acepta esos sentimientos. Acaso será por el futuro, ay pobre Serena_

-Luna, mejor vamos a dormir, no crees que es tarde

- Si, será lo mejor

* * *

Luna POV

Desde que se fueron Serena no ha sido la misma, perdió cierto brillo de su mirada y su sonrisa, por un momento pensé que estaba madurando, pero una noche escuche que entre sueños llamaba a Seiya. Por favor serena confía en mi, quiero tu felicidad.

* * *

Serena POV

Seiya por que te extraño tanto, desde que te fuiste un vació se creo en mi, ay que cosas pienso, si tengo a mi querido Darien y lo quiero mucho, además esta el futuro Tokio de Cristal y Rini. Pero estoy segura de que no amo a Darien, ¡ay no!, es verdad amo a Seiya, es que no se ni como me enamore de ti, creo que me negué a aceptar que te amaba por las chicas, el futuro… Ahora solo quiero ser Serena una chica normal, no una princesa, bueno lo soy teóricamente pero ahhh ya no puedo más, me basto con saber mi pasado y todavía me dicen el futuro uno que es hermoso y que ya no quiero, Seiya por que, desde ese día en la azotea me empecé a dar cuenta y si, si eres lo suficientemente bueno, no, eras más y claro que lo reemplazaste. Me gustaría tanto volver a verte, tu sonrisa, tu voz, abrazarte y decirte lo que siento mi amado Seiya.

* * *

Mina POV

Mina se esncontraba en su habitación y al igual que su rubia amiga se perdía viendo las estrellas.  
Estoy casi segura que Serena sentía algo más que amistad por Seiya, por que lo dejo ir, acaso lo permitió por le futuro, es verdad Rini, Serena tonta, no creo que haciendo esto seas feliz, hasta ahora creo k soy la única que no ha visto a Serena igual de siempre, esa niña se fue y no ha madurado, la conozco es mi mejor amiga –suspiro- yo también extraño mucho a mi Yaten, aunque todas las chicas, bueno creo que Serena si se ha dado cuenta y no me dice nada, ellas solo creen que me obsesione como cualquier fan loca –risa para ella- aunque creo que Amy sentía lago por Taiki y viceversa, pero nunca se dijeron nada. Bueno como buena amiga y diosa del amor ayudare a Serena en lo que pueda y que me diga sus sentimientos, a ver, a ver si mañana es domingo y la buscare para salir y platicar mucho. Así que a dormir

* * *

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Serena soy yo, vamos a salir ¿si?

-¿Mina eres tu?, pero ¿para que y a donde??- confundida

-Anda si, somos dos lindas chicas, que saldrán a platicar y comer unos deliciosos helados

-¡Helado!- con emoción

-Si, ¿Qué te parece?

-OK, vamonos Mina - y asi se dirijieron a la heladería del parque #10

-Oye Serena, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- mientras comía un poco de su helado

-Si Mina, somos amigas, ¿de que se trata?

-Tu,… Serena ¿te enamoraste de Seiya verdad?

-…yo…yo-con nerviosismo- si Mina, y me di cuenta muy tarde, cuando se fue

-Serena, pero ¿Por qué?- exaltada-

-Porque he aceptado mi futuro y veras Mina, yo no lo puedo cambiar, es lo que esperan de mí, de la princesa- con tristeza y seguridad

-Pero Serena- con tristeza

**

* * *

CONTINUARA…**


	2. Decisiones

Aquí de regreso gracias a todas por sus comentarios tan constructivos, espero ir mejorando al ir escribiendo, gracias por dejarme reviews y en especial a una personita gracias por subirme los ánimos y a lo largo de la historia se sabrá si Serena se queda con Seiya o elige su destino con Darien

Este capi hablara de nuestros queridos Three Lights

NOTA: las palabras en cursiva son sus pensamientos

**

* * *

  
**

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

CAPITULO 2: Decisiones  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En el planeta de las flores de fuego Kinmoku, la princesa de ese planeta osea Kakyuu había tomado una decisión que le dolía en su corazón, pero sabía que era lo mejor para sus tres estrellas fugaces sus queridas Star Fighter, Star. Maker y Star Healer.

Kakyuu- desde que regresamos de la Tierra me han pedido permanecer en su forma masculina y el brillo de los tres se va apagando poco a poco, más el de Fighter, no más bien Seiya, bueno creo que es tiempo de que reciban su verdadero poder y si lo desean que es lo más probable puedan regresar a la tierra (suspiro) es lo mejor (sonríe)

En los jardines del Palacio de Fuego

-Taiki quiero hablar con ustedes, es decir, con Yaten, Seiya y contigo- dijo Kakyuu

-Claro princesa

-Los espero en 15 minutos en el salón principal- regalándole una tierna sonrisa

-si Princesa- haciendo una reverencia

Cerca del lago del Palacio

-¡Chicos, Chicos!- gritando el castaño a dos jóvenes cuya mirada estaba perdida

-¿Qué pasa Taiki? -contesto el peliplateado

-La princesa quiere hablar con nosotros

-Paso algo malo

-La verdad, no lo se Yaten- algo confundido

-Bueno, vayamos- contesto un pelinegro –creo que se lo pediré- murmurándolo

-Si vayamos- contestando al unísono Taiki y Yaten

Tres chicos hacían una reverencia a la Princesa Kakyuu

-Aquí estamos princesa- dijo Seiya

-Mis queridas estrellas, yo misma me he negado ver la posibilidad de que se fueran y no regresaran, pero desde que llegamos de la tierra no son tan felices

-Pero princesa no diga eso- dijo exaltado el ojiverde

-Yaten deja que la princesa hable- dijo con calma el ojivioleta

-Gracias Taiki, como les decía se que no son felices, al meno son no como yo lo deseara y si es necesario que se vayan de mi lado para ser felices lo entiendo

-Pero ¡¡por que!! -Dijeron los tres chicos en unísono

-Nada de peros, quiero que sena muy felices, y como se que se irán les daré su verdadero poder

-¿Cómo dijo?- pregunto el de ojos color zafiro

-Si, es la recompensa que les doy por haber pasado tantas penas, así que quiero que me entreguen sus micrófonos de transformación, confíen en mi- dándoles un sonrisa y una mirada que demostraba más que calidez, amor por ellos

-Pero princesa, nuestro deber no es dejarla

-Si lo se Yaten, pero es su recompensa para que puedan volver al lado de ciertas jovencitas que viven en la tierra, o ¿acaso me equivoco?

-No, pero porque este cambio- dijo Seiya

-Kinmoku ha sido reconstruido totalmente y se pueden ir sin preocupaciones, si les parece tenemos que comenzar.

Los chicos le entregaron sus micrófonos de transformación y la princesa comenzó a rodearlos con una deslumbrante luz que a su vez era calida y protectora, cuando sus ropas comenzaron a cambiar a unos bellos trajes (perdonen mi imaginación, son parecidos a los de Endimión, solo que con cambios, el de Seiya tenia los filos del traje en color rojo y una estrella roja como emblema en su espada y capa, el de Taiki era igual pero en azul y el de Yaten en verde)

-Pero ¿Qué paso?, dijo un muy confundido Seiya

-Ustedes nunca fueron Sailors, eran guerreros, cuya una parte del entrenamiento era ser Sailors y bueno –suspiro- más tarde serían los compañeros de batalla de las verdaderas StarLights, solo espere a que estuvieran listos por eso tenían esa dualidad de hombre-mujer, les iba a decir todo pero Galaxia llego y el resto ya lo saben, discúlpenme chicos

-No princesa, ahora comprendemos mejor la situación, ¿no creen eso chicos?-dijo Taiki

-Pero Princesa, ¿ahora que pasara?- dijo con preocupación Yaten

-Antes que nada les presentare a unas chicas, pueden pasar- dijo con una sonrisa la princesa mirando a una puerta lateral del salón donde se encontraban

En el acto aparecieron tres chicas una era alta y de cabello rojo y unos ojos azules, la segunda más baja y de cabello café claro casi de color miel y de ojos verdes y la tercera igualando en estatura a l segunda con cabello negro y ojos color miel, las chicas iban usaban vestidos del color de sus ojos parecidos al de la princesa pero más entallados a su cuerpo.

-Ellas son las verdaderas StarLights- dijo Kakyuu con una sonrisa y gran seguridad

-Yo soy Marin Sailor Star Fighter

-Yo soy Isabella Sailor Star Maker

-Y yo soy Claire Sailor Star Healer

Las chicas se presentaron en el orden en el que entraron y como se iban presentando se iban transformando en sailors

-¡¡WOW!!- dijeron al unísono los tres chicos que aun portaban sus elegantes trajes

-Entonces princesa, ¿nosotros somos…? -Hablo el ojiazul con curiosidad

-Son mis guardianes StarLigths, son guerreros que no necesitan transformarse en Sailors

-Entonces nos quedaremos a protegerlas Princesa- exclamo con mucha seguridad el ojiverde

-Mis queridas estrellas, no es necesario, pero tienen que tomar una decisión de la cual dependerá el resto de sus vidas

-¿Una decisión? -pregunto consternado el ojivioleta

-Si, deberán decidir si se quedan en Kinmoku y aceptar su misión o ir a la Tierra y encontrar su verdadera felicidad, me lo deberán contestar mañana al medio día, pero se tiene que ir o quedarse los tres… por ahora váyanse a descansar y piénsenlo muy bien

-Si princesa- dijeron los tres chicos haciendo una reverencia y retirándose del lugar

-Princesa, ¿segura que tomo la decisión correcta?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Por supuesto, quiero su felicidad, no deseo atarlos a mi lado, se que duele perderlos, pero estarán bien

-En ese caso nosotras estamos aquí para defenderla- dijo orgullosa la pelinegra

-Es verdad, ahora para el planeta viene una gran época de paz y armonía, sumando que esta completamente reconstruido

-Así es, llevaremos una vida más tranquila y con las preocupaciones normales del reino

Todas sonrieron, sabían de antemano, que ellos partirían mañana mismo, pero les gustaba la idea de verlos sonreír como siempre lo hacían.

* * *

-Que fue todo eso, ¿ahora que haremos?- pregunto con preocupación Seiya

-A mi me gustan estos trajes, me hace lucir más atractivo

-¡Yaten!- gritándole al mismo tiempo Seiya y Taiki son un poquito de fastidio

-Bueno, ahora entendemos esa dualidad y el porque tomo esa decisión la princesa pero…- dijo con mucha calma Taiki

-Si nos vamos o nos quedamos somos todos o ninguno- agrego con seguridad Yaten

-Bueno, ustedes saben que yo so quiero regresar para ver a mi bombón, pero respeto su decisión (no hace falta decir quien fue)

-A mi encantaría volver, pero nuestro deber es proteger a la princesa, pero es verdad que no soy completamente feliz- Contesto Taiki

-Te entiendo, yo siento lo mismo, sería bueno volver a ver a las chicas _Mina…_ -Suspiro- y la princesa quiere que seamos felices entonces… -dijo con duda Yaten

-Volvemos a la Tierra- dijeron emocionados Seiya y Taiki más Seiya ya que su deseo era volver a ver a esa linda rubia que le robo el corazón

-Y Seiya no lo hacemos por ti ¡ehh!- dijo Yaten en tono de reclamo

-Lo se chicos, gracias y se que extrañan a Amy y a Mina- sonrojándose por lo último Taiki y Yaten

* * *

Al día siguiente en el salón principal

-Princesa aquí estamos y hemos tomado una decisión- dijo Taiki haciendo una reverencia junto con Yaten y Seiya vestidos con sus nuevos trajes

-Ya veo, así que díganme ¿Cuál fue?- pregunto la princesa (como si no supiera ya la respuesta)

-Queremos volver a la tierra- menciono Seiya muy emocionado

-Esta bien, me imagine que esa sería su respuesta –sonríe dulcemente- en ese caso los libero de su deber y obligación como mis guardianes y protectores de Kinmoku, solo espero que protejan a los seres que aman en la tierra

-Si princesa- dijeron al unísono saliendo una que otra lagrima rebelde del intento de no llorar con la que ya no sería nunca más su princesa

-Vayan m… estrellas fugaces y encuentren el verdadero camino de su felicidad – derramando unas gotas cristalinas de sus ojos rojizos

De esta manera en Kinmoku se vieron partir tres estrellas fugaces. Al Cabo de dos días en la ciudad de Tokio se observaron tres estrellas fugaces, aunque aun no anochecía completamente, era raro pero los habitantes de esta ciudad no le dieron mayor importancia. Así tres jóvenes muy guapos llegaron a la torre de Tokio

-Ahora que haremos- dijo un Yaten fastidiado del viaje

-Yo quiero ir a ver a bombón

-Si, pero antes debemos de hacer muchas cosas, en primer lugar ver donde pasaremos la noche, espero que el departamento que teníamos siga vació, en segundo hablar a nuestro representante, necesitamos trabajar para poder comer y en tercero ver nuestros papeles y terminar el semestre que dejamos inconcluso, pasar los dos que nos faltan y ver si podemos asistir al colegio y terminar la preparatoria con las chicas, y bien que les parece

-Wow!! No lo habíamos pensado eres sorprendente dijeron los dos hermanos

-Si, supongo que será lo mejor- _tengo muchas ganas de verte bombón_

* * *

Después de un rato los chicos llegaron a su departamento que afortunadamente estaba vació e intacto con algo de polvo y con lo poco o mucho que dejaron de su vida como cantantes, decidieron irse a dormir ya que necesitaban descansar. A la mañana siguiente fueron a su antigua disquera, Taiki que era el más diplomático y educado de los tres decidió hablar con su representante mientras Yaten y Seiya lo esperaban.

-Voy a dar una vuelta, esta bien

- Si, si, peor no te tardes mucho Seiya

Caminado por los pasillo choca con una chica de estatura promedio, buen cuerpo, cabello castaño más oscuro que el de Taiki con rayos pelirrojos y Ojos color chocolate entonces…

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado, espero actualizar más seguido pero se me atravesaron los exámenes y tenia que estudiar gomen, espero que en menos de una semana tendrán el tercer capitulo aquí unos avances:

~ Mina y Serena hablan de sus sentimientos

~ Quien será esa chica y que tendrá que ver con Seiya

~ Serena y Luna hablan de su felicidad la apoyara Luna


	3. Confesiones

HOLA!!!!!!!!!!! Gomen gomen por la tardanza es que me fui de camapamento el fin de semana y ayer lo iba a subir, pero estaba muuuuy cansada, lo siento aqui va el siguiente capi espero que les guste dedicadoen especial a todas las que me dejan lindos reviews y me apoyan para seguir este fic

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

CAPITULO 3: Confesiones

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En una heladería del parque número diez

-Oye Serena, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- mientras comía un poco de su helado

-Si Mina, somos amigas, ¿de que se trata?

-Tu,… Serena ¿te enamoraste de Seiya verdad?

-…yo…yo-con nerviosismo- si Mina, y me di cuenta muy tarde, cuando se fue

-Serena, pero ¿Por qué?- exaltada-

-Porque he aceptado mi futuro y veras Mina, yo no lo puedo cambiar, es lo que esperan de mí, de la princesa- con tristeza y seguridad

-Pero Serena- con tristeza

-Pero nada Mina es mi destino, aunque ya no lo quiera- dijo decidida

-Por que Serena ¿dímelo?- exigió su amiga

-Es lo que esperan de mi, que forme Tokio de Cristal y sobretodo Rini y …

-Y tu felicidad donde queda- interrumpiéndola Mina muy enojada –¿Dónde Serena?- suspira- Se que hemos luchado por el futuro, pero …pero a mi me importas más tu y tu felicidad, porque más que mi princesa y mi compañera de batalla eres mi mejor amiga- derramando unas cuantas lagrimas- y yo no puedo permitir que mi mejor amiga sea infeliz- sollozando

-Mina yo…

-Sere yo te apoyo y te apoyare en la decisión que tomes, peor no quiero que te arrepientas por lo que no hiciste OK- dijo la rubia mas calmada y decidida

-Si Mina, pero como podré verlo, y sola y ni contigo podría viajar a su planeta sin morir en el intento y no creo que las demás me apoyen

-Tienes razón, Rei y Haruka se pondrían furiosas- imaginándose a ambas muy enojadas saliéndoles llamas de los ojos jajaja- pero no te preocupes pensaremos en algo

-Sip

-Oye Serena lo sabe Luna

-No, pero creo que sospecha y ¿Cómo lo supiste Mina?- pregunto intrigada

-Soy tu amiga y soy la gran Diosa del Amor Mina Aino y no hay que subestimarme- poniéndose en su típica pose de victoria

-Ay Mina- Con una gota enorme en la cabeza

-La verdad, fue muy fácil, algo en ti cambio y las demás decidieron que habías madurado y como no decías nada decidí callarme hasta que me quisieras contar, pero entendí que si no la hacías tal vez era por las chicas y el futuro que hemos visto

-…

-Así que me arme de valor y opte por hablar contigo, porque hace unos días te ves más triste de lo normal ¿verdad?

-Si, es que me acorde que por estas fechas tuve mi primera cita con Seiya, y he pensado mucho, quiero a Darien y creo que en un momento lo ame, pero ya no, y a los pocos días que se fueron los chicos me di cuenta que me enamore de él

-Serena

- Ahhh-_Suspiro_

-No te preocupes algo me dice que se van a ver muy pronto

-En serio- con mucha alegría y brillando su mirada

-Crees que yo me equivocaría

-NO- echándose a reír ambas chicas como hace tiempo no lo hacían

-Oye Mina

-Dime Sere

-Tu extrañas a Yaten ¿verdad que si? –mas que preguntar afirmo la chica de los odangos

-Si, así es, al igual que tu me di cuenta que lo amaba ya que se había ido, trate de hacerme a la idea de que estaba obsesionada como una fan muy muy loca, pero no

-Así que siempre sufriremos por lo mismo no Mina

-Tienes mucha razón- recordando las penas por los exámenes extraordinarios y su amor hacia esas estrellas fugaces y volviendo a reír a carcajadas

Así pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde, platicando, hablando de Seiya y Yaten, lo que harían si los volvieran a ver, pensando en que hacer y como darles la noticia las chicas y a Darien y en especial a Haruka y mucho más.

-Amy ¿no son Mina y Serena?

-Si son ellas Lita, deberían preocuparse en estudiar, pronto estaremos en el último año de preparatoria y después de eso a la universidad

-No cambias Amy- con una gran gota en la cabeza y cara de decepción

-¡¡Hola Chicas!!- dijeron al mismo tiempo la castaña y la peliazul

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto la ojiverde

-Paseando y comiendo un delicioso helado- respondieron al unísono las rubias

-Oigan porque no salimos todas, vamos por Rei al templo y nos divertimos ya tiene tiempo que no salimos las cinco- agrego la sailor del trueno

-Si me parece buena idea-agrego la sailor de la sabiduría

-Este… yo no puedo, prometí a mamá llegar temprano y ayudar a los quehaceres

-_Esta evitando a Rei, acaso ella lo sabe –_Si es verdad, aparte me vas a acompañara a ver mi nuevo repertorio de canciones y escoger un lindo vestido par un casting que tengo en la semana ¿no Sere?

-SI Mina _gracias_ ya vamonos o no llegaremos a cenar

-Sip

-Bye Bye- dijeron las dos ojiazules retirándose del lugar

-¿Qué raro?

-Tienes razón Amy, algo se traen esas dos, bueno vayamos con Rei

-Si vamos

* * *

-Gracias Mina –dijo la ojiazul camino hacia su casa

-De que Sere, oye ¿Rei sabe algo?

-No pero, no creo que sospeche o algo por el estilo sino que…

-¿Qué Sere? Dime, dime –moría de impaciencia pro saber que era lo que le tenía que contar

-Después de la batalla contra Galaxia y antes de despedir a los chicos tuvimos una plática

-¿Qué tipo de plática? –pregunto algo seria sospechaba el "tipo" de plática

-Me dijo, no más bien me advirtió que no echara a perder el futuro, todo por lo que hemos luchado y que si lo hacia no valió la pena el sacrificio que han hecho todo a lo largo de estos años como Sailors Scouts, además…

-Siii

-Siempre me presiona, me dice que madure, fue la segunda persona en decírmelo

-¿Quién fue la primera?

-Darien, la segunda vez que se fue

-Ya veo

-Fue en serio lo de tu casting

-Nop lo invente, por tu cara supe que no querías ver a Rei

-Es que me recalca mucho que cuando vuelva Darien nos casaremos, formaremos Tokio de Cristal y tendremos a Rini y yo… yo- llorando

-No te preocupes –abrazándola –te apoyare en todo vamos a casa, mira ya llegamos

-Si Mina, adiós

-Descansa amiga te quiero

-Yo también te quiero Mina- entrando a su casa

* * *

Mientras en una disquera

Caminado por los pasillos Seiya choca con una chica de estatura promedio, buen cuerpo, cabello castaño más oscuro que el de Taiki con rayos pelirrojos y Ojos color chocolate entonces

-Lo siento- sorprendido por la belleza de la chica

-No te preocupes, yo no me di cuenta lo siento- dijo con una sonrisa – Oye si tu eres Seiya si Seiya Kou de Three Lights ¿verdad?

-Si, veo que no nos han olvidado en estos años

-Claro, por lo visto se re-lanzaran ¿no es así?

-Si así es y por cierto como te llamas preciosa- con su tono de casanova

-Mika, Mika Asano y soy del grupo de Black Rose (inspirado por los Black Stones de NANA, lo se falta de imaginación)

-Ya veo, no los he escuchado, de seguro porque hace mucho que no estamos aquí

-Ah, salieron del país

-Si y digamos que estuvimos un poco desconectados del planeta jajaja

- Ustedes no terminaron el años escolar o ¿si?- pregunto de manera inquisitiva

-NO, y como lo sabes

-Bueno desde que desparecieron subimos muy rápido a la fama y no tenia tiempo de estudiar en una escuela normal, así que me daban guías del semestre y presentaba un examen tipo extraodinario, ya sabes lo que sacas en el examen es la calificación final, deberían hacer eso y pasar al ultimo año de preparatoria

-No suena mal, pero como

-Tal vez su representante les diga algo y tal vez estudiemos juntos

-Pero no que no podías

-Si pero en dos meses termina la gira, mismo tiempo para que inicie nuevamente el curso escolar y estudiar normalmente

-Entonces me ayudaras a estudiar- dijo muy seguro

-Claro, entonces seamos amigos

Por supuesto- estrechándose las manos

-¿Qué paso Taiki? Pregunto Yaten mientras este salía de la oficina del representante

-Que haremos exámenes tipo extraodinario para estudiar el ultimo año de preparatoria, nos lanzaremos nuevamente en el concierto de clausura de gira de un grupo llamado Black Rose y… ¿y Seiya?

-Fue a dar la vuelta, tal vez ya lo rapto una fan

-Por eso tan escondidito ¿no?

-No estoy escondido, soy precavido

-Claro- dijo cínicamente el ojivioleta

-YA Taiki- dijo muy molesto el peliplateado –Mira ahí esta otra vez con una extraña

-Es verdad- encaminándose hacia ellos

* * *

En casa de Serena

-Hola Serena como te fue con Mina

-Bien Luna, gracias

-Tienes mejor cara, ya me habías preocupado Serena

-¿Por qué Luna?

-Porque ya no eras la misma y no me creo el cuento de que maduraste

-Este yo… yo

-No digas nada, solo quiero tu felicidad

-Gracias, puedo confiar en ti ¿verdad?

-Claro, soy tu gata guardiana y guía, pero sobretodo tu amiga

-Si es verdad

-Que pasa dime

-Es que yo ya no amo a Darien pero el futuro y no se que dirán las demás, estoy confundida porque quiero ser feliz, acaso, ¿soy egoísta Luna??

-No lo eres, la reina Serenity nos dio la oportunidad de volver a vivir para ser felices, por lo que veo te enamoraste del joven Seiya ¿no es así?

-SI Luna

-Date tiempo, ya veremos que hacer con las chicas y con Darien, solo queda esperar a que Seiya cumpla su promesa de volver y yo te apoyo sea cual sea tu decisión siempre que te lleve a tu felicidad

-¡GRACIAS! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS LUNA!- dijo muy alegre y casi asfixiando a su gata del abrazo tan fuerte que el dio

-Serena, necesito respirar

-Si es verdad Luna- soltando a su amiga

-Bueno a dormir no te preocupes

-Si tiene razón, tengo fe en que lo volveré a ver y le diré que lo amo

De esta manera las dos se fueron a descansar y esperar un nuevo día

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

Bueno espero que me dejen reviews me dan mucho animo para seguir con la historia, ya saben se aceptan criticas, sugerencias etc etc. espero publicar en estos días un one-shot, claro de Sere y Seiya, espero que me apoyen mucho

Ahh se me olvidaba los avaneces del siguiente capi

~ Que pasa entre Mika y los three lights

~ Se encontraran las chicas con los hermanos Kou

Matta ne

Se cuidan musho y un besho y un abrazo de su amiga Mizuki-chan24


	4. Un comienzo de

Gomen gomen por la tardanza, es que me encontraba en exámenes finales del cuatrimestre y tenia muchos trabajos que hacer y no me di un chance para actualizar

El capi esta algo largo a manera de compensación y espero subir mañana el one-shot que hice

Gracias a todas las que me mandan rr, de verdad, gracias me animan el día y así puedo seguir con la historia

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

CAPITULO 4: Un nuevo comienzo de.....

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En el capitulo anterior Luna y Mina apoyan incondicionalmente a Serena sea cual sea la decisión que tome, mientras Seiya conoce a Mika una cantante muy bella con la cual puede estudiar, acaso se interpondrá entre Sere y el.

-¡Chicos aquí!- grito el oijiazul y cuando llegaron- Ella es Mika canta con el grupo Black Rose y bueno ellos son

-Tus hermanos Taiki y Yaten Kou, bienvenidos nuevamente a la disquera

-Gracias- respondieron los tres

-Chicos vamonos tendremos que estudiar unas guías y hacer exámenes si queremos volver al instituto a estudiar con las demás y de paso te explico Seiya

-Ya me explico Mika no te preocupes, a lo mejor asiste con nosotros

-Uyy Seiya te acusare con Serena de que le eres infiel- dijo maliciosamente Yaten

-Cállate y nunca le sería infiel a bombón

-¿Tu novia?- pregunto Mika

-No, precisamente -llevándose una mano a su cabeza

-Ya vamonos chicos- dijo un Taiki ansiosos por irse

-Es verdad, yo también ya me voy- dijo la chicas con ojos chocolate

-¿A dónde? Si quieres te podemos llevar- dijo caballerosamente Taiki

-Al gran edificio de apartamentos cerca de la torre de Tokio y la gran plaza comercial

-¡Wow! -dijeron el ojiverde y el ojiazul -Ahí vivimos nosotros

-¿De verdad?

-Si

-¿Y vives sola?- pregunto Yaten

-Sip

-¿Por qué? Pregunto Seiya y Yaten

-Por que mis padres murieron en un accidente hace dos años y medio -bajando la mirada

-Me disculpo por mis hermanos son unos tontos- agrego el castaño

-No te preocupes, es normal que lo hagan, entonces nos vamos- tratando de aligerar la situación

-Si pero yo conduzco- dijo decido muy decidido el azabache

-Estoy de acuerdo- menciono su hermano menor- Por que Taiki es muy lento

-No soy lento soy precavido, cosa que ustedes no- dijo muy serio el mayor de los tres comenzando a pelear los tres cuando una risa los detuvo

-JAJAJAJA pe…perdón, pero cre... Creo que se llevan muy bien

-……-los tres muy sorprendidos de su reacción

-Como no tengo hermanos creo que es muy divertido tenerlos y tener alguien que te apoye siempre

-Ahh

-Jajajaja- reían todos

-Bueno vamonos-dijo el hermano de en medio

-SIII!!!!!!- gritaron los restantes

Al poco tiempo llegaron al imponente edificio, entraron y tomaron el ascensor, curiosamente vivían en el mismo piso y sus apartamentos estaban uno al lado del otro.

-Buenas noches chicos nos vemos

-¡Buenas Noches!- dijeron los hermanos Kou

Respectivamente entraron a sus apartamentos y dentro del departamento de los Kou

-Oye Seiya, te gusto esa chica ¿no? -pregunto curioso el peliplateado

-Es bonita, pero yo amo a mi bombón

-Aunque me gustaría que lo intentaras con ella - agrego el ojivioleta a su hermano

-¿Intentar que?- dijo confundido (a veces es inocente)

-Una relación con ella- agrego el ojiverde

-Pero ¿Por qué?- dijo enfadado el azabache

-Porque Serena te ha lastimado y... -dijo el castaño

-¡Y que!-dijo exaltado -la amo y yo...

-Esta bien no necesitamos pelear

-Ya entendimos hermano- tratando de calmar la situación el ojiverde -pero si te hace sufrir será porque tú quisiste

-Lo se

-Bueno en la semana veremos que hacer con la escuela y en unas tres semanas comenzaremos a grabar el nuevo disco para nuestro regreso

-Oye Taiki

-Que sucede Yaten

-Como se lo diremos a las chicas, las buscamos o que

-Si yo quiero ver a bombón

-Espera, primero la escuela y el disco, y después ya veremos que hacer Ok

-No cambias Tai- contestaron ambos con una pequeña gota en la cabeza

-Aunque tal vez tengas razón-dijo desganado el ojiazul

-Bueno a dormir- ordeno Taiki

-Si buenas noches- dijo Seiya

-Buenas noches - contestaron los dos hermanos

* * *

Así se fueron a dormir y esperaron el nuevo día y en la casa de Serena por la mañana

-¡¡Serena el desayuno esta listo!!- dijo mama Ikuko

-¡Voy!- grito Serena saliendo de su habitación y dirigiéndose al comedor. Cuando Serena llego ya estaban Sammy y su papa Kenji

-Vaya hermana te levantaste temprano

-Si que raro hija- dijo Kenji

-Es que Mina va a venir por mí

-Ya veo, se han unido mucho ¿verdad Serena?- menciono Ikuko

-Si hasta parecen gemelas jajajaja- dijo divertido Sammy

-Cállate Sammy- dijo molesta la rubia

-Es verdad a veces parecen hermanas- completo Kenji

-Tú también papa

-Es verdad Serena- dijo dulcemente mama Ikuko -últimamente salen mucho ustedes dos

-Si mama tienes razón, ella es mi mejor amiga y...

RING RING

-¡Serena ya llegue! Vamonos!

-Bueno ya me voy ¡Adiós!- tomando su mochila y poniéndose los zapatos para salir de casa y despidiéndose con la mano

-Hola Mina, que pasa por que tan feliz

-Me entere que la vocalista del grupo Black Rose ira a la escuela y relanzaran a un grupo famoso- con estrellitas en los ojos

-Ay Mina

-Sabes pienso que tal vez son los Three Lights

-¿De verdad?- dijo emocionada

-Sip- poniéndose en actitud "seria" -vamos tal vez sea nuestro día de suerte.

Llegaron al colegio y una multitud de chicos y chicas en la entrada, como pudieron pasaron y se encontraron con Lita, Rei y Amy (no pregunten que hacia Rei ahí, porque ella asiste al colegio católico). De repente de una limosina negra bajaba una chica de cabello café con rayos rojos, ojos color chocolate, jeans, una playera de tirantes roja con una pequeña rosa negra bordada y tenis converse.

-¡¡MIKA MIKA, MIKA!! - gritaban todos

-¡TE AMO MIKA! -se oyó un grito de algún chico

-¡Eres lo máximo!- grito Rei

-Gracias linda -guiñándole y Rei sonrojándose al mismo tiempo que Mika entraba al colegio

-Rei eres genial te hablo- dijo una chica

-Si verdad- aun sonrojada

-Que envidia - dijo Mina

-Ahora que pasara- menciono Lita

-Supongo que buscara entrar al ciclo que sigue después de las vacaciones ¿no creen?- hablando Amy

-Si eso debe ser- respondió la castaña

* * *

Mientras en la dirección del colegio el director y la joven cantante mantenían una charla sobre el ciclo escolar siguiente

-Entonces esta decidido

-Si señorita Asano, los jóvenes Kou y usted entraran el siguiente ciclo escolar y estarán en el mismo grupo

-Me parece perfecto muchas gracias

-Fue un placer

-Hasta luego

-Hasta pronto señorita -saliendo Mika de ese lugar

Pronto ella ya estaba abordando su limosina sin ningún percance excepto de una chica de cabello azabache y ojos violetas

-Es... este yo

-Eres tu linda

-Yo yo s soy una gran admiradora tuya y

-Si dime

-Me gustaría pedirte

-Un autógrafo, foto, ambas

-No- dijo tajante Rei

-Entonces

-Crees que podrías cantar en el festival de la ciudad no. 10 este fin de semana

-Yo no se

-Por favor Mika-sama

-No lo se

-Por favor seria maravilloso si cantas

-Yo lo consultare con mi representante si y… por cierto te llamas

-Rei, Rei Hino

-Ok señorita Hino

-Me puedes llamar Rei

-Esta bien REI, mira esta tarjeta tiene el numero de telefónico de mi casa y representante llámame mañana por la tarde-extendiéndole una tarjeta

-Si, muchas gracias- recibiéndola y haciendo una pequeña reverencia

Así se retiraron ambas chicas y cuando Mika llego a la disquera fue a hablar con su representante y le explico lo de la chica que conoció y el favor que le pidió.

-No hay problema - dijo su representante

-De verdad

-Si solo lleva a los chicos a pasear, necesitaran aire en esos días y ayúdalos en todo lo que puedas ¿te parece bien?

-Claro que si, me retiro -haciendo una reverencia pequeña y saliendo de la oficina cuando

-Hola muñeca

-Hola Sei, Yaten, Taiki ¡¿Qué hacen aquí!?

-No te da gusto vernos muñeca

-Mas de lo que nos ve- dijo sarcástico Yaten

-No es eso solo que no esperaba verlos hoy aquí

-Yo hablare con nuestro representante y ellos 2 esperaran, no quiero saber que pasaría si hablan de mas- contesto Taiki

-Ahh y ¿de que si se puede saber?

-Del nuevo disco

-Ya veo

-Te parece si salimos muñeca

-Sip, no vienes Yaten

-No gracias, no quiero hacer mal tercio

-....-Ninguno de los dos le entendió

-Nos vamos -extendiéndole el brazo para que lo tomara y se fueran aceptando de inmediato su invitación

-Adiós chicos-se despidieron ambos

-Oye Taiki

-Si dime

-Crees que funcione juntarlos

-No lo se, lo dudo pero no perdemos nada con intentar que sea feliz

-Si -suspiro

* * *

Salían de la disquera dos chicos que hacían bonita pareja, cualquiera que los viera pensaría que eran novios

-A donde vamos muñeca

-Al parque esta bien

-Sip -sin darse cuenta se tomaron de las manos e iban muy felices caminando en aquel parque que raramente estaba casi vació

En el mismo parque dos rubias comían placidamente un delicioso helado

-Oye Mina

-Sip

-Que crees que haya pasado con Rei, piensas que la señorita Mika acepto

-No lo se pero sabemos que Rei logra lo que se propone cuando se trata de festivales

-Es verdad, caminamos

-Por que no

* * *

-Oye Sei

-Dime

-Tienes novia

-No pero hay alguien que me gusta y no se si algún día seré correspondido

-Ya veo

-¿Y tu?

-Nop, pero me gustaría

-Hay alguien que te guste

-Si hay alguien

-Y ¿Quién es?

-No te diré- echándose a correr -No me alcanzas-enseñándole la lengua de una manera muy coqueta

-Lo haré, no hay nada que Seiya Kou no logre

-Lo veremos- y fue sorprendida por dos brazos que rodearon su cintura desde su espalda provocándole un sonrojo y sintiendo la respiración del azabache

-Te lo dije- de manera seductora

-Si, lo lograste- girándose y abrazándole también

-....-Se produjo un silencio por parte de los dos, estaban muy juntitos y tal vez se podrían besar pero

-Lo siento Sei -separándose bruscamente

-No te preocupes, nos vamos señorita

-Por supuesto joven - colgándose de su brazo y recargando su cabeza

* * *

-Hay Mina que aburrido

-Espera dos días mas y ya estaremos de vacaciones, por fin terminaremos los extraordinarios de mate y ciencias

-Si tienes razón y...- vio lo que no creía a Seiya "su" Seiya con otra chica

-Que pasa Sere

-Mira

-Es..... SEIYA!!!

-Esta con otra chica- muy triste

-Serena

-Lo sabia no esperaría tanto por mi- comenzando a llorar y Mina la abraza para que se desahogue

-No Sere, tienes oportunidad, ya sabemos que regreso, así que conquístalo

-Pero Mina –replicaba con desilusión

-Nada de peros, si te ve así no querrá salir contigo

-Si es verdad- limpiándose las lágrimas - ¿y tú?

-No lo haré -_Espero que hayas regresado Yaten_

* * *

De regreso con la nueva parejita

-Mika

-Sip

-No te molesto bueno la, la situación en la que estuvimos

-Este yo, yo

-Tú -esperando ansioso la respuesta

-No lo se -cayendo Seiya estilo anime

-Ay muñeca, vamonos - abrazándola por la cintura y ella también yéndose a su casa y encontrándose a Taiki y a Yaten en la entrada del edificio

-Que opinas de eso Tai- haciendo que voltee a ver a la linda pareja

-Vaya, pues espero que todo salga bien- llegando hacia ellos

-Hola chicos - saludando los dos

-¡Hola!- respondieron los Kou

-Uyyy Seiya, ahora si te acusare con Serena, de que sales con Mika

-¡¡Yaten!!!

-Basta los dos- dijo el castaño

-Si Taiki- contestaron los dos

-Ya chicos, el próximo lunes empiezan exámenes y hoy es viernes y quisiera saber

-Que sucede- pregunto el ojiverde

-Si ustedes me acompañarían a un festival de la ciudad no. 10

-Claro- contesto el ojiazul

-Si Seiya acompáñala tú- dijo picaramente el peliplateado

-Ay Yaten, lo que pasa es que voy a cantar

-¿Quieres que te apoyemos cantando?- pregunto el ojivioleta

-No, solo quiero compañía si se puede -agachando la mirada

-Claro que si- dijeron los tres Kou

-¡¿De verdad!?

-Cuando es

-En dos semanas cuando terminen sus exámenes, podríamos festejar

-Me parece perfecto

Así pasarían los días llegando al lunes esperado donde se encontrarían con los terribles exámenes

**CONTINUARA....  
**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado

Plis hagan su buena obra del día y déjenme un lindo rr, ya saben criticas y sugerencias mientras sean constructivas ehh

Y aquí van los avances:

~ Una visita inesperada en casa de Serena, una plática interesante

~ Que pasara entre Mika y Seiya, encuentros con Black Rose (la banda completa)


	5. Encuentros Parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Como ya saben Sailor Moon no me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha y TOEI Animation

¡¡Hola chikas lindas!!Si después de tanto tiempo pase a actualizar jeje. Ya que mis musos se tomaron unas largas vacaciones y uno que otro trabajo de la uni que no me dejaba ni respirar, pero ya estoy de regreso.

Y como se debe **Gracias** a todos los que han leído mi historia que es la primera y a todas las que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de estos capítulos:

**Miyuki89**

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**

**Optam**

**Raquikou**

**LOYDA ASTRID**

**Adrifernan19**

**Veronick**

**Yannina**

Arigato Minna-san me ha dado los ánimos para seguir con esta historia.

NOTA: Lo que esta en letra cursiva son los pensamientos y lo que llegue a estar entre paréntesis es algún comentario mío jeje.

Ahora si disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

CAPITULO 5: ¡¡Encuentros!!

Parte 1  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*

En el capitulo anterior Mika y Seiya tiene una especie de "ci_ta_" y son vistos por Serena y Mina, pero no se dan cuenta. ¿Qué paso con Serena?

Serena llego a casa algo derrotada y no quería comer, algo rara en ella y subió a su recámara para encontrarse con una visita inesperada

-Hola Princesa- le saludo una voz llena de elegancia

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo confundida por la presencia de su amiga y compañera de batallas

-Quería verte y tu mamá me dejo pasar y me permitió esperar aquí en tu habitación; y Luna salio con Artemis a dar un paseo

-Ya veo -sentándose en su cama junto de ella

-Serena porque ya casi no sales con las chicas, las veces que hemos ido al templo a visitarlas no están ni Mina ni tú y preocupan mucho a Haruka –explico su amiga

-Es que yo -balbuceaba no estaba segura de decirle la verdad

-Dímelo, no dudes -le dijo en un tono de comprensión

-Michiru yo... yo no quiero verlas- costándole trabajo hablar

-Pero ¿Por qué?, además como nuestra princesa tienes responsabilidades y obligaciones, aparte -siendo interrumpida por una ojiazul enojada

-Por eso, solo soy la princesa y estoy harta, me agobian con el futuro y - fue callada por una bofetada dejando una marca rojiza en su mejilla y la joven rubia intentaba no derramar una gota de agua salada por sus celestes

-No seas inmadura, es tu destino y formaras una nueva época para todos y es parte de tu deber como la princesa de la luna, ver por tu futuro reino y... -dijo exaltada y levantándose de la cama y es interrumpida por la guardiana y consejera de Serena

-¡¿Y ella donde queda?!

-¡¡Luna!!- exclamo la chica de cabellos aguamarina mientras la gatita entraba de lleno en la habitación

-Donde quedan sus deseos y sobre todo su felicidad – explicaba la gatita

-Su felicidad es el futuro, casarse con Darien, la pequeña dama, ¿no es así?- pregunto con duda

-Ya no mas, mi felicidad se ha ido y si regreso su brillo no creo que sea para mí otra vez- tratando de ponerse en pie aun con su mejilla hinchada pero término sollozando y cayendo de rodillas

-De que hablas -_que brillo, acaso una estrella. ¡No puede ser! acaso se trata de Seiya_

-No quiero ser grosera contigo Michiru, pero me gustaría estar a solas ¿esta bien?- dijo retomando el control de su voz pero fue algo fría mientras se levantaba

-Si luego hablaremos -retirándose de su habitación

-Gracias - viendo que también Luna se marchaba - Luna te quedas por favor

-Si Serena ¿Qué sucedió?- le pregunto preocupada -_Hace mucho que no estabas así, la ultima vez fue cuando te alejaron de Seiya y aquella vez cuando el Negaverso capturo a Darien, pero no tenias esa mirada tan triste_

-Vi a Seiya -pero detrás de la puerta Michiru escuchaba

-N_o puede ser, imposible -_pensó la sailor de neptuno

-¿Y hablaron?- pregunto algo emocionada

-No Luna el estaba con otra chica y parecía su novia- dijo muy triste

-No lo creo, el dijo que te amaría ¿no?

-Si pero…

-_Se enamoro de Seiya, lo suponía, el futuro peligra hay que reunir a las chicas, pero acaso es tan importante el futuro como su felicidad_- pensó la sailor de las profundidades

_-_No te preocupes, tal vez solo sean amigos

-Si puede ser -intentando sonreír saliendo solo una mueca

-Calma Serena ya veras que se dará la oportunidad para que hablen y le digas tus sentimientos

-Luna si el ya no me amara yo… yo formaría Tokio de Cristal y me casare con Darien

-_Serena, ¿te sacrificarías? -_pensó Luna -No Serena, no te encadenes a algo que no quieres

- Será como todas quieren que sea y todas serian felices

-También Mina

-Bueno ella me entenderá- dejándose caer en su cama

En ese momento Michiru decidió irse de esa casa, había escuchado demasiado y deseaba ver sonreír otra vez a esa niña como antes, pero deseaba formar Tokio de Cristal y tomo una decisión, iría a la disquera donde trabajo junto Three Lights.

* * *

El tiempo paso rápidamente y ya era lunes así que era tiempo de que empezaran los exámenes para los Kou, estudiando guías y presentando dos o tres exámenes diarios, asistían a la preparatoria pública de Juuban y nadie los vio y Mika los ayudaba y mucho, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el viernes llego.

-¡Por fin viernes!- exclamo Yaten

-Es verdad nos hemos esforzado y hemos pasado todos los exámenes con 9 y 10 con excepción de Taiki ¿no muñeca?

-Si nuestro hermano saco el promedio perfecto

-Presumidos- enseñándole la lengua y sonriendo

-Ya chicos, no discutan- dijo con calma Taiki -tenemos que ir a la disquera

-Si es verdad- dijo la castaña

-¿A que? -pregunto con fastidio el ojiverde

-A ver nuestro nuevo debut -agrego el ojivioleta

-Ahhhh -dijo el ojiazul

-Y Mika ¿tu que tienes que ver?

-Mira Yaten mi grupo y yo cerraremos la gira con ustedes y comenzaran nuevamente ustedes a dar conciertos y tal vez en poco tiempo empezar su propia gira

-Nos vamos- dijo Taiki viendo que la charla iba a ser larga

-¡Si!- dijeron los demás

Cuando llegaron a la disquera Mika se llevo una sorpresa los demas integrantes de The Black Rose estaban allí

-Mika, pensé que nos habías olvidado- dijo un chico de la estatura de Seiya cabello negro, cuerpo fornido y ojos dorados y el cabello como el de Fuma de X/1999.

-Hola Takashi

-¡¡Y nosotros que!!- gritaron tres chicos

-Hola Shun, hola Ryouga, y hola Jun

-Hola Mika!!- dijeron los tres chicos a coro (Shun era el mas alto cabello azul oscuro y ojos celestes y un piercing en la ceja izquierda, Ryouga cabello rojo y ojos verdes y Jun cabello rubio y ojos grisaceos con una cadena con un medallón con forma de cruz, teniendo estos chicos la misma estatura, todos con cabello algo revuelto)

-Son los Three Lights, creí que sería un rumor

-Pues no Takashi, cerraran nuestra gira- dijo con cierta seriedad

-Quien es muñeca - le dijo en un susurro acercándose mucho a la castaña

-Chicos el es Takashi Kamuro y es junto conmigo vocalista y también es guitarrista, Shun Kanzaki es el baterista, Ryouga Amari el bajista y Jun Shoji el tecladista. Y ellos son Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou –explico con una velocidad sorprendente la ojicafe

-Ya veo nos cambiaste por ellos- dijo el peliazul

-¿De que hablas?- dijo confundida la castaña

-Ya no nos vemos más que para ensayar Mika- dijo a manera de reproche el rubio

-Además ya no salimos como antes- dijo el pelirrojo

-Yo, yo estoy ocupada todavía no termino la preparatoria, la semana entrante tengo exámenes y estudio con ellos- les dijo en un tono molesto tratando a su vez de justificarse

-Esta bien no te enojes -dijo el ojidorado –_es_ _solo que te extrañamos_

-Bueno los veo luego- retirándose con los Kou

-¡¡Iremos a tu festival no lo olvides!!!- grito Ryouga

-¡¿Ehhh!? -mientras volteaba

-Pensaste que te dejaríamos sola

-Shun yo... -no sabía que decir eran sus amigos… su familia y les brindo una hermosa sonrisa

-¿Somos tus amigos no? -agrego Jun

-Te vemos más tarde- dijo Takashi

-Sip -dejándoles otra linda sonrisa

-Vamos muñeca -tomándola de la cintura y recibiendo una mirada asesina de parte del resto del grupo The Black Rose

-Si Sei, vamos

Así salieron rumbo a la cafetería todos los Kou y Mika, seguidos de un integrante pelirrojo y ojos verdes a una distancia prudente cuidando que no lo vieran

-¿Amigos tuyos? -pregunto Taiki

-Sip, me han ayudado mucho, son más grandes que yo y me cuidan mucho como pueden ver

-No crees que es demasiado -percatándose de la presencia de Ryouga.

-A veces siento que me sobreprotegen, pero tienen motivos, estoy prácticamente sola

-No es verdad, me tienes a mi, muñeca- tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, provocando un sonrojo en ella -Bueno también a Yaten y Taiki, ¿verdad?

-Cierto -dijeron los dos aludidos

-Gracias chicos- con una gran sonrisa sin soltarse de Seiya (quien quisiera soltarse de el)- ¡¡Ryouga sal de ahi!!-exclamo divertida

* * *

Bueno aquí se acaba la primera parte de este capi. Espero que les haya gustado.

Espero subir la segunda parte el fin de semana y Plis dejen reviews y así actualizo mas rápido. Se acepta de todo desde felicitaciones, peticiones hasta jitomatazos y demás verduras o frutas que puedan arrojar jeje.

Avances de la segunda parte

~ Que pasara entre los Kou y Ryouga

~ Otra visita inesperada en la disquera que busca a los Three Lights. ¿¿Los encontrara??

Haciendo promoción pasen a leer mi One-Shot "Mariposas de Amor" es un SeiyaxSerena, es algo rosa y con un toque de final feliz de cuento de hadas.

**Gracias** a **Veronick** y a **Yannina** por dejarme review en mi one-shot. Veronick te debo el epílogo lo que tengo aun no me convence jeje

Un Abasho y un besho

Matta ne!!!


	6. Encuentros Parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Como ya saben Sailor Moon no me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha y TOEI Animation

**Gracias****Eniun** te dedico este capi por ser la única que me dejo review el capi pasado  


* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

CAPITULO 5: ¡¡Encuentros!!

Parte 2  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Así salieron rumbo a la cafetería todos los Kou y Mika, seguidos de un integrante pelirrojo y ojos verdes a una distancia prudente cuidando que no lo vieran

-¿Amigos tuyos? -pregunto Taiki

-Sip, me han ayudado mucho, son más grandes que yo y me cuidan mucho como pueden ver

-No crees que es demasiado -percatándose de la presencia de Ryouga.

-A veces siento que me sobreprotegen, pero tienen motivos, estoy prácticamente sola

-No es verdad, me tienes a mi, muñeca- tomando las manos de ella entre las suyas, provocando un sonrojo en ella -Bueno también a Yaten y Taiki, ¿verdad?

-Cierto -dijeron los dos aludidos

-Gracias chicos- con una gran sonrisa sin soltarse de Seiya (quien quisiera soltarse de el)- ¡¡Ryouga sal de ahí!!-exclamo divertida

-Me viste- dijo con un toque de inocencia

-Sip, eres muy... como decirlo... predecible

-Te tengo que cuidar

-Si, pero no tanto

-OK, princesa

-¡¿Princesa?!- pregunto sorprendido Yaten en un tono muy bajo k no fue escuchado -serán novios-pensó

-Siéntate o te quedaras ahí de pie- recibiendo una negación y tomando una silla uniéndose al grupo

-¿Cómo se conocieron? -pregunto Taiki

-Nos conocimos primero nosotros dos, antes de formar la banda, íbamos en la misma escuela, solo que yo un grado arriba- dijo Ryouga

-Por lo que era mi senpai- agrego Mika - y al poco tiempo nos hicimos amigos y soy su mejor amiga

-¿Y como formaron su grupo?- pregunto el ojiazul

-Bueno, Mika cantaba siempre en los festivales del colegio yo la apoyaba con la guitarra, aunque soy mejor bajista que guitarrista y los chicos pues ya los conocía, tocaban en algunos bares y necesitaban un bajista y una vocalista que hiciera contraste con la voz de Takashi y –dejando de hablar para que continuara su amiga

-En mi último festival de la secundaria Ryouga los llevo y les gusto como cante y me integraron al grupo de inmediato- tomando el lugar de su amigo en la narración

-Ellos son mayores que tu ¿no es verdad?- pregunto Seiya

-Si, Takashi tiene 21, Shun y Jun tienen 20

-Yo tengo 19 –agrego el pelirrojo

-Y yo 18 –dijo sonriente la castaña

-Ya veo eres la mas pequeña- dijo el ojiverde

-Sip, todos terminaron la prepa, Takashi estudia música, Shun y Jun se dedican a componer por lo cual no estudian una carrera en si

-Yo me dedico a cuidar a Mika –riendo un poco

-¡RYOUGA! - le grito algo sonrojada

-Que tiene de malo

-Es que - siendo interrumpida

-¿Estudias? -pregunto algo inquisitivo Seiya

-Por ahora no, le doy letra a las canciones junto con Takashi y a veces Mika

-Wow! Mika no sabia que hicieras eso -dijo emocionado Seiya

-No es para tanto la mayor parte la hacen ellos

-Creo que regresamos al estudio ¿no? -agrego Taiki

-Si- dijeron los demas

-Yo me adelanto los veo al rato- saliendo del lugar lo mas rapido que podía

-¿Qué raro?- dijeron el azabache y el peliplateado

-Algo trama, lo se- dijo Mika mas para si que para los chicos

-Que crees que sea- pregunto el ojivioleta

-No lo se con certeza, pero vayamos al estudio

Así caminaron al estudio y como Ryouga habia llegado antes que ellos

* * *

-Ya llegue

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Jun

-Nada importante, solo fueron a comer

-Y ¿Qué más? - dijo con curiosidad Shun

-Parece que el tal Seiya esta interesado en ella

-Por que dices eso- agrego Takashi

-La trata con mucha dulzura y si hemos visto lo mismo sus acercamientos no parecen solo de amigos

-Es verdad- dijeron los demás

-Y si se va con ellos- dijo alarmado el rubio

-No lo creo- dijo el peliazul –puede que profesionalmente hablando hagan algún trabajo juntos, pero

-Pero se juntan mucho- agrego el ojidorado

-Son de la misma edad, asistirán al instituto juntos, yo creo que es normal- menciono el pelirrojo

-Y si termina siendo novia de alguno de ellos- pregunto el pelinegro

-Tenemos que respetar su decisión agrego Shun

-No podemos prohibirle salir con alguien- dijo Jun

-Dejemos que la situación se de como deba de ser, ya veremos que hacer después

-Tienes razón- aseguro Takashi –ojala y no pasen de amigos

-Los veo al rato tengo k ver a los chicos – dijo Mika despidiéndose con la mano

-Sii- dijeron los Kou observando como se alejaba su amiga

-Seiya

-Si Yaten

-Te pusiste celoso

-No, como crees- refuto sonrojándose ligeramente

-¿De verdad hermano?

-Tu también Taiki

-Bueno ese chico parece su novio

-Es verdad Taiki, no se me hace raro estando tanto tiempo juntos

-Pues, ella me dijo que no tenía novio

-Por ahora -canturrearon los dos hermanos

-Bueno ya ¡no? mejor vayamos a comenzar a grabar nuestro nuevo disco

-OK, esta bien

* * *

En otra parte de la disquera

-Disculpa

-Si señorita

-Sabes si los hermanos Kou están en la disquera

-Si ¿Por qué?- le pregunto Mika a la chica de cabellos aguamarina

-Necesito hablar con ellos –dijo con su clásica elegancia para hablar –_la felicidad de mi princesa depende de ello, espero estar haciendo lo correcto_

-Ohh, pues ahora están grabando, tal vez en un par de horas estén disponibles

-Gracias si los ves puedes darles esto - extendiéndole una tarjeta

-Claro, pero de parte de quien, te me haces conocida, pero no logro recordarte- aceptando la tarjeta y ladeando un poco su cabeza hacia la izquierda

-De Kaioh Michiru

-Claro la violinista del concierto simultaneo

-Si - sonriéndole

-Me retiro hasta luego señorita Kaioh

-Hasta luego- yéndose del lugar –Al menos se que trabajan aquí es un avance, daré un recorrido con un poco de suerte tal vez los vea

* * *

-MIKA!!!!- gritaron todos menos Takashi

-Te extrañamos mucho- casi llorando en un acto dramático Jun y Shun tipo los gemelos de HSOHC

-No es para tanto solo fui a comer y a la cafetería

-Ya veo- dijo muy serio Takashi

-Me disculpan un minuto, tengo que darles esto a los chicos- mostrándoles la tarjeta -antes de que comiencen a grabar

-Puede esperar no? -dijo autoritario el ojidorado

-No- dijo tajante Mika a Takashi - No se que te sucede si te molesta que los vea, lo siento son mis amigos al igual que ustedes

-Acaso no intentas escapar de tus obligaciones-

-Tu también Jun, ¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto alterada

-Es solo que pensamos que tal vez profesionalmente hablando te vayas con ellos -dijo Ryouga en un tono de voz tranquilo

-Claro que no, tal vez participe con ellos es algo que suceda posiblemente, eso me dijo nuestro representante, pero no pienso dejarlos

-Aun así somos competencia

-Lo se, pero…

* * *

Bueno aquí se acaba este capi. Espero que les haya gustado y me lo hagan saber o si no les gusto igual me dicen y le haré modificaciones si así lo quieren

Me dejaron un poco triste pork no recibí muchos reviews sniff sniff que son los k me animan a seguir publicando, pero pongo todo mi esfuerzo en cada capi, si tienen un poco de tiempo pasen y dejen un review plis no cuesta mas k un click y ya esta.

Avances del sexto capi:

~ En que terminara la discusión de la banda Black Rose

~ Mika les entregara la tarjeta de Michiru a los chicos

~ Seiya y Mika tienen una charla interesante

~ Dos rubias van a la disquera se encontraran con Three Lights

Un abasho y un besho de su amiga Mizuki-chan24

Matta ne!!!


	7. ¿Solo Amigos?

**Disclaimer:** Como ya saben Sailor Moon no me pertenece sino a Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha y TOEI Animation sino Seiya y Serena se hubieran quedado juntos.

**Gracias** chikas por pasarme y dejarme review y comentario en el capi pasado en especial a ustedes por dejarme un lindo review y cometario

**Angy Malfoy**

**Yannina**

**Eniun**

**Bogita**

**Nota:** Bueno lo de cursiva son sus pensamiento y si hay algo entre paréntesis es algo mío jeje

Espero que les guste este capi y me digan que tal les pareció. Ahora si a leer.

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

CAPITULO 6: ¿Solo amigos?  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Me disculpan un minuto, tengo que darles esto a los chicos- mostrándoles la tarjeta -antes de que comiencen a grabar

-¿Puede esperar no? -dijo autoritario el ojidorado

-No- dijo tajante Mika a Takashi - No se que te sucede si te molesta que los vea, lo siento son mis amigos al igual que ustedes

-Acaso no intentas escapar de tus obligaciones-

-Tu también Jun, ¿Qué les pasa?-pregunto alterada

-Es solo que pensamos que tal vez profesionalmente hablando te vayas con ellos -dijo Ryouga en un tono de voz tranquilo

-Claro que no, tal vez participe con ellos es algo que suceda posiblemente, eso me dijo nuestro representante, pero no pienso dejarlos

-Aun así somos competencia

-Lo se, pero no pienso dejarlos por algo tan superficial

-Entonces los prefieres a ellos- dijo Shun

-¿Por qué piensan eso? -pregunto mas molesta de lo que estaba, comenzando a desesperarse

-Vale, por lo que veo les tienes cariño -recibiendo Ryouga una sonrisa de la castaña

-Olvídales- dijo enojado Takashi -son la competencia y tu deber es estar con nosotros -sonando posesivo

-No lo haré, son mis amigos y eso no tiene nada que ver, eres un gran idiota- yéndose del pequeño estudio con mucho enojo y azotando la puerta

-_Uy como puede portarse así, que se cree, a veces es tan lindo conmigo y ahora, ay que coraje y solo porque me... - no olvídalo solo somos amigos y estamos juntos por la banda es solo por eso _-Vaya ya llegue- cerciorándose de que era el estudio de grabación para Three Lights

TOC TOC

-Se puede

-Claro - dijo Seiya -¿Muñeca, que haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? –bombardeándola con preguntas ya que su rostro demostraba que no se encontraba bien

-Este si -dijo dudosa - ah por cierto alguien los buscaba

-¡¿Quien?!- pregunto con cierta preocupación Taiki - _ya sabrán k estamos aquí_

-La señorita Kaioh

-¿Michiru Kaioh?- pregunto Yaten y ella asintió

-¿Qué quería?- cuestiono Seiya

-Hablar con ustedes y me dio esto- dándole la tarjeta que solo contenía un número telefónico y decía "Llámenme" a Taiki- bueno me voy tengo que ensayar –dicho esto ya estaba en la puerta dispuesta a salir

-Te acompaño a tu estudio-dijo el ojiazul

-Mmhh

-Dime ¿Qué tienes?- le pregunto preocupado

-Ehhh ¡¿Por qué?! -sorprendiéndose

-Estás rara –le dijo mientras le observaba el rostro con detenimiento

-Ahh, yo discutí con lo chicos -evitando mirarlo

-Por nuestra culpa -tomando su barbilla haciendo que lo mirara a la cara

-Si este, no, bueno algo por el estilo

-Cuéntame

-Sei-chan

-Si dime

-Crees que podemos ser amigos, digo todos

-Acaso no lo somos

-Si pero los chicos no opinan lo mismo

-Me dejarías de hablar o llevaríamos esto de manera profesional, ya sabes somos competencia

-No, no lo haría, por que yo te quiero- esto sorprendió a la castaña, pero eran observados por un pelinegro y una chica cabellos aguamarina -y no dejaría de ser tu amigo por algo tan superficial Muñeca

-Seiya, gracias

_Es urgente__que nos reunamos, que será lo que están hablando esa chica y Seiya no les escucho, serán mas que amigos, por el bien de Serena y de él espero que no._

-Y bien Muñeca, ¿tu quieres ser mi amiga?- respondiendo Mika de una manera precipitada

-Claro que si, por que yo también te quiero- ella no supo en k momento fue pero el rostro de Seiya estaba muy cerca del suyo, y terminaron juntándose sus frentes y rieron divertidos

_-Imposible, Seiya y Mika juntos, nunca, k me pasa desde cuando soy celoso con ella solo somos amigos, acaso yo me enamore de mi peque_

De esta manera se retiraron el par de intrusos. Uno meditando en la oportunidad que perdió y la otra en que podía hacer por la felicidad de su princesa.

-Y quien comenzó con la pelea - dijo el, ya separados

-Takashi -contesto -solo por que me gusta -pensó en voz alta a un nivel de voz audible al pelinegro

-Te gusta Takashi, estas enamorada de el -dijo el joven haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran de carmín

-No... No porque dices eso -_no pensé en voz alta o si-_ y el rubor de su rostro no desaparecía

-Es verdad, te has sonrojado al máximo, así que él es el chico que te gusta

-¿Si y? - dijo segura y con un puchero de indignación

-Vaya lo descubrí - decía triunfante con su tono de voz

-Ya, no quiero que todo mundo lo sepa –trato de calmarlo no quería que se oyera por todo el pasillo de la disquera

-De acuerdo

-Y a ti te gusta alguien, ¿una tal bombón verdad? –contraataco la joven

-Ehh como lo sabes -invirtiendo los papeles en el sonrojo del rostro

-Escuche un día que le llamabas en un susurro, un día de los que estudiamos, te fui a buscar a la terraza de su departamento-explico rápidamente -y bueno supongo ¿Qué tiene un nombre esa bombón?

-Si su nombre es Serena –_parece que hemos cambiado papeles_

-¿Y estas enamorado de esa chica? –el estaba en lo correcto su amiga lo estaba interrogando como el o hizo con ella

-Ah, si la amo con todo mi alma

-¿Cómo es ella? –quería saber como era la chica que le roba el sueño a su amigo

-Ella es la chica mas dulce y tierna del mundo, mira -mostrándole una foto pequeña que saco de su billetera de los 2 con el uniforme de la preparatoria, cualquiera que viera la foto podría pensar que eran novios pues estaban abrazados -pero tiene novio

-Y eso que -observando con detalle a la rubia que aparecía de dos coletas con odangos

-¿Cómo que, que?, es obvio, no tengo posibilidad aunque lo intente –suspiro y tomo la foto y nuevamente la guardo en su cartera en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-Te estas dando por vencido antes de luchar por ella, eres un gran chico -dijo tratando de animarlo

-Gracias, pero para ella solo soy su amigo y tengo miedo de perder su amistad, prefiero eso a nada

-Sei-chan, yo te ayudare a conquistarla –agrego decidida

-Pero... –tenía el presentimiento que lograría su objetivo y no lo dejaría hasta alcanzarlo

-Pero nada, déjalo en mis manos – le dio una sonrisa y entro a su estudio dejando a un Seiya impactado, esa chica a veces era impredecible

* * *

Y en casa de Serena

-Sere animo porque no vamos a la disquera preguntamos por Seiya y hablan

-Para que Mina, si parece que tiene novia-decía deprimida

-Tú lo has dicho pa-re-ce

-Ay Mina - suspira - Ok - dijo resignada

-¡Si! –dijo triunfante la diosa del amor. Ya iban saliendo cuando vieron que un coche deportivo amarillo las esperaba

-¡Hola preciosas!

-¡¡Haruka!!- exclamaron ambas rubias

-Les sorprende verme

-No, bueno si, ¿Qué haces por aquí? –pregunto la Mina

-Es que tanto la gatita como tú no van al templo y decidí visitarlas

-¿Como sabias que las dos estaríamos aquí?- siendo el turno de preguntar de Serena

-Es muy obvio cabeza de bombón -cuando escucho ese apodo recordó como Seiya le decía bombón quedándose un momento como ida

-¡¡Serena despierta!! -jalándole una de sus coletas

-Que pasa Mina no me jales

-Ya regresaste, vamonos- tomándola de la mano

-Si quieren las llevo – ofreció la Sailor del viento

-Si por favor

-Mina - dijo preocupada

-No te preocupes - guiñándole un ojo, Haruka no entendió de lo que hablaban pero ya habían subido al auto, las dos en la parte de atrás

-¿A dónde las llevo chicas?

-A la disquera que esta cerca de la torre de Tokio- contesto Mina

-Van a ver a algún artista- y Serena por un instante pensó que se pondría pálida

-Si, espero que tengamos suerte

-¿A qué artista verán?

-Pues a- siendo interrumpida por Mina

-A Mika del grupo Black Rose

-Oh ya veo- terminando la plática pues no tardaron mucho en llegar, porque Haruka conducía rápido y cuando llegaron vieron a su amiga saliendo de la disquera

-Michiru ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Haruka, Mina, Serena, les puedo preguntar los mismo

-Vinimos a ver a Mika- dijo fría Mina que ya sabia k hizo la sailor de las profundidades a su amiga

-A esa cantante -_ya sabrán algo de Seiya y ella, por lo que vi son mas que amigos_ - ¿Y para que si se puede saber?

-Pues queremos saber si el fin de semana entrante cantara en el festival de la ciudad no. 10

-Es cierto Rei lo menciono- dijo la joven de cabello color arena- ella lo esta organizando -asintiendo las otras chicas mientras se escuchaba una platica de unos jóvenes

* * *

-Oye Takashi si se entera que la espiaste te matara- dijo Jun

-No lo creo, porque no lo hará –sentencio el pelinegro a manera que nadie diría nada

-Basta chicos- dijo Ryouga -no discutamos, ella esta conciente de todo esto así que dejémosla Ok

-El tiene razón- dijo Shun - creo que es capaz de decidir por ella misma, es una chica muy madura, pero

-Debemos respetarla- completo el vocalista

-¡¡Chicos no sean malos espérenme!!- grito una castaña

-¡¡Mika!!- gritaron todos girando hacia la entrada del edificio

-Que malos son se van sin mi -haciendo un puchero

-Creímos que tu y tus "amiguitos" se irían contigo -dijo sarcástico Shun

-Ellos se van a quedar a grabar hasta más tarde y llegaran muy noche a casa

-Esta bien, pues vamonos, ¿Quieres cenar peque?- pregunto muy tierno

-Sip Takashi -que_ le pasa cambia de humor muy rápido, uh ella es_- espera un segundo si es- todos los chicos se quedaron con cara de "what" hablaba sola, eso no es bueno, se dijeron internamente los chicos y ella ya estaba platicando con aquella chica de cabellos aguamarina

-Señorita Michiru -_ella es bombón, digo Serena_

-Mika-chan, llámame solo Michiru

-Michiru, los chicos siguen adentro, por si quieres hablar con ellos -_será amiga de Michiru-san_

-¿Qué chicos Michiru?- dijo enojado y celoso Haruka

-Gracias, pero ya me voy

-Que pena, tal vez en el festival de la ciudad no. 10

-¿Irán?- viendo de reojo a una Haruka más enfadada

-Si, bueno hasta luego- haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-Si ira Sere ¿Qué te parece?

-Genial

-Hay que seguirla- menciono decidida y con ese brillo peculiar que tiene para perseguir a los chicos a algún artista famoso

-Mina –contestándole con desgano

-Ay vamos Sere- viéndola con ojos de cachorrito

-Mmm, esta bien, nos vemos luego

-Bye chicas, se cuidan- dijo Michiru y Haruka

-Michiru ¿De qué chicos hablaban? – pregunto ya que se habían alejado lo suficiente

-Es solo que es muy probable que Three Lights este de regreso

-Los Kou -_ese Seiya, el futuro podría cambiar si interviene, pero la gatita no parece feliz, ¿valdrá la pena?_-se pregunto a si misma

-Así es y tenemos que reunirnos, vi algo interesante -dijo sonriente

-¿Estabas espiando, ne? -viendo de reojo a su sirena

-No, solo pasaba por allí- trato de excusarse

-Bueno es hora de irnos y ¿se lo diremos a la gatita?

-No lo se, además es del interés de todas- así partieron a casa en ese auto deportivo amarillo

* * *

-¿Quién era?- pregunto el ojiverde

-Michiru Kaioh, creo que es una amiga de los Kou

-Ya veo- dijo el rubio

-Las otras chicas también, ¿no?

-Si, al menos la rubia de coletas Takashi y aunque me lleve bien con los Kou, no significa que no los quiera, por que los quiero muchísimo son mi familia y no los voy a hacer a un lado OK- aclaro la vocalista

-Bueno esto será interesante -agrego el ojiazul casi en un susurro al viento, partiendo toda la banda a cenar algo delicioso -_espero que no causen problemas estos dos en la banda y acepten lo que sienten y que sepan que son correspondidos._

_

* * *

Bueno aquí se acaba este capi. Espero que les haya gustado y me digan si les gusto o no les gusto, comentarios, jitomatazos o lo que sea._

Espero recibir reviews que son los que me animan a seguir publicando, y si me dejan muchos reviews actualizare más rápido, ¿Qué les parece? Si tienen un poco de tiempo pasen y dejen un review plis no cuesta mas k un click y ya esta; y a mi me hacen muy muy feliz

Avances del séptimo capi:

~ Contactarán a Michiru los Three Lights y ¿Qué pasara después?

~ Se reunirán todas las senshis y hablaran sobre la felicidad de su princesa

~ Un Seiya confundido en sus sentimientos y estará con Mika en una situación comprometedora, ¿serán vistos por alguien?

~ Serena por fin podrá ver a Seiya

Un abasho y un besho de su amiga Mizuki-chan24

Matta ne!!!


	8. 7 Una reunión inesperada

**  
****Disclaimer:** Ninguna novedad Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha y TOEI Animation

****

Holis!!! reapareci jeje con el nuevo capi, y de paso le di una manita de gato al fic (no sera zarpaso de tigre), espero que les guste me esmere mucho en hacerlo, no duden en decirme como me quedo y me disculpo tal vez desaparezca por un par de semanas, por k tengo examenes buuu y si tengo un chancesito lo subo el fin de semana.

Arigatto Minna-san por leer mi fic y especialmente a:

**Eniun ****  
****Bogita ****  
Angy Malfoy **

**NOTA:** Lo que esta en letra _cursiva_ son _pensamientos_ y lo que esta en **negrita** lo hice para diferenciar la **llamda telefonica** que se desarrolla

Asi k a leer se ha dicho

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

CAPITULO 7: Una reunión inesperada  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Al día siguiente de la visita de Michiru a la disquera Seiya se notaba raro, al menos era la impresión que causaba en sus hermanos.

-¿Qué te pasa Seiya?- pregunto Yaten

-¿Por? - respondiendo con otra pregunta

-Estas raro desde que Mika vio a Michiru, te preocupa

-En parte, porque le dirá a Tenou y vendrá a golpearme

-Entonces se ha tardado

-Gracias por tus ánimos Yaten

-¿Qué más paso? –cuestiono el castaño

-Verán el día que acompañe a Mika a su estudio platicamos y me dijo.....- callo por un momento cuando su impaciente hermano hablo

-¡Que cosa! -dijo inquieto Yaten y comenzó a contarles los pequeños problemas que tenia con su banda

-Seguro que solo es eso, si así lo fuera creo que estarías mas tranquilo- dijo muy analítico Taiki

-Pues me dijo que va ayudarme a conquistar a Serena

-¡¡QUEEE!!- dijeron ambos hermanos

-Y bueno, no creo que lo que diga la detenga

-¿Te gusta ne? -dijo el ojiverde

-¿Estas enamorado de ella? -decidió averiguar el ojivioleta antes de que dijera algo que Yaten pudiera utilizar para molestarlo

-No Tai, amo a Bombón y bueno ya saben tiene a Chiba y no figuro en su futuro -hablo con tristeza y con la esperanza perdida -pero lo intentare no puedo darme por vencido sin luchar -recordando las palabras de su amiga

-¿Mika tiene novio? -pregunto indiferente Yaten

-No, pero le gusta alguien

-¿Y es correspondida?

-No que yo sepa –comenzaba a sentirse en una especie de interrogatorio

-Hermano, piensa y toma una decisión, puedes darte una oportunidad de ser feliz y ella también –en el fondo sabía que lo que dijera no ayudaría a que olvidara a "esa" como en ocasiones le llamada el peliplata, lo mejor sería esperar

-Si Seiya tal vez funcione -trato de animarlo el ojiverde

-Lo pensare -yéndose a su habitación, estando seguro de su amor por Serena y la gran amistad con Mika

* * *

Los Three Lights pensaban detenidamente en llamar a Michiru o no, tenia un par de días de que fue a la disquera y no sabían nada mas, querían tomar en cuenta las posibles consecuencias de hablarle, más para Seiya, por eso intentaban acercarlo a Mika y puesto que no estaban al tanto del cambio de sentimientos de la princesa ignoraban los efectos de lo que hacían.

Esa tarde iban a salir Seiya y Mika a la biblioteca por unos libros que Taiki les pidió como favor y como estrategia de juntarlos un poco más, y de paso la castaña pensaba en aplicar su plan de acción para encontrar al Bombón y conquistarlo; y solo quedaron Yaten y Taiki en el departamento y este ultimo decidió llamar y hacerse cargo de lo que podía avecinarse, marco con precisión los números y espero que el timbre le indicara que estaba llamando. Y en otro lado de la ciudad un móvil sonaba en la bolsa de una joven de mirada verdeagua.

**-Bueno -**contesto elegantemente Michiru

-Hola, soy Taiki, Taiki Kou

**-He esperado desde ese ****día su llamada**

-Si, lo se, ¿Que se te ofrece?

**-Quiero reunirme con ustedes, es urgente, te aseguro que esto les concierne, m****ás a Seiya**

-Ya veo, por ahora no podemos

**-Si, Mika menciono que estaban grabando su nuevo disco**

-Haz hecho tu tarea Michiru, que mas sabes –trato de sacar la mayor información posible

**-Mas de lo que crees**

-En serio –dijo con un ligero tono de sarcasmo en su voz

**-Por supuesto, pero no es el punto**** –**corrigió la mujer

-¿Cuál es?

**-Es personal, pero te aseguro que si nos reunimos se aclarara**** –**aseguro ella

-Supongo que necesitamos ir los tres

**-****Así es**

-Ok, nos vemos en una semana

**-Perfecto ¿A que hora?**

-Te parece a las 8 p.m.

**-Si, aunque me ****gustaría que el lugar fuera el templo Hikawa**

-¿Dónde vive Hino Rei verdad?

**-Exacto****-**

**-**Esta bien, nos vemos -colgando el teléfono

**-Espero que vayan, Serena merece ser feliz**–dijo al viento

* * *

En la noche los jóvenes llegaron, sobre las chicas no encontró información, no más de las que ya tenía conocimiento Seiya. El la invito a pasar y ella dijo que estaba agotada, y le dijo que como a Taiki se le ocurría pedir esa clase de libros, estando de acuerdo el ojiazul, no quiso insistir más, se veía lo cansada que estaba y creyó que lo mejor para ella era irse a dormir.

-¿Y tu novia?

-No es mi novia Yaten, solo somos amigos –dijo un tanto fastidiado

-Seiya gracias por los libros –agradeció el mayor mientras observaba los libros

-Para la próxima vas tú –amenazo el ojiazul –no se para que quieres esa clase de libros ahora, todavía no estudiaremos una carrera

-Esta bien –contesto ignorando lo ultimo que dijo -por cierto tenemos una cita en el templo Hikawa en una semana a las 8 p.m.

-Si, perfecto, me voy a dormir –contesto sin mucho interés yéndose a su habitación donde cayo rendido

-Oye Taiki, no debimos decirle para que

-No es necesario, se lo imaginara

-Ah

* * *

Ya estaban a media semana del plazo acordado, la relación del grupo Black Rose, no era muy buena en cuanto a los vocalistas, Takashi y Mika discutían por cualquier cosa, para los demás era obvio que el estaba celoso de Seiya, mientras la relación de Seiya y Mika parecía mas estrecha, así que el azabache no perdió tiempo, sabía que ir a ese templo no sería del todo agradable y decidió llamarla, tenia que tener a su lado a la persona que más lo apoyaba para estar con su Odango. Ella estaba ensayando cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar con el timbre que le puso para cuando Seiya le llamara.

-Moshi moshi

**-Hola Muñeca**

-Sei que pasa es raro que me llames

**-Es que, bueno****- **divagaba en lo que quería decir **-quería invitarte a ir a un templo el viernes por la noche, ¿puedes ir?**

-Pero, ¿Para qué? –pregunto mientras salía del estudio

**-Una cita –corrigió **de inmediato percibiendo el silencio al otro lado de la línea** -si una cita pero no de nosotros, ya sabes lo que dice Tai se hace**

-Si, pero hay otro motivo ¿ne?

**-Pues si es para pedir que tengas suerte el ****sábado y que tengamos mucha suerte con el nuevo disco**

-Si es verdad-

**-****Además que asistiremos juntos al colegio –**la ojicafé comenzaba a sentir que su amigo se estaba yendo por las ramas

-Si, por mi esta bien –contesto con calma -y creo que necesitas apoyo moral, ¿no? veras a las chicas o ¿me equivoco? –por fin ella dio con el punto clave y fue como clavarle un puñal a Seiya

**-Si como lo sabes**

-Es mi pequeña red de información –y en la cabeza del joven no dejaba de surcar la idea que había enviado a su pelirrojo amigo a espiar, ante todo ese ojiverde la ayudaba en todo convirtiéndose en su cómplice particular

**-Enviaste a Ryouga a espiarnos**

-Oye, mi esfuerzo también cuenta –rebatió la cantante, le había costado trabajo obtener información de Yaten y no se diga de Taiki

**-Pequeña Muñeca entrometida**** –**le dijo con un toque de ligero enfado

-No te enojes, aparte tengo que decirte algo –sonando seria

**-****¿Qué sucede? –**preocupando al pelinegro

-Creo, creo que tu Bombón fue a la disquera

**-****¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?!, ¿Por qué no me dijiste? –**pregunto demasiado rápido y muy exaltado

-No tuve tiempo, ya sabes estábamos estudiando y los ensayos con los chicos, y ustedes grabando, además –hizo un breve silencio -lo olvide-reconoció y en su voz notaba algo de inocencia

**-Si, pero **-hablaba aun alterado

-Déjame hablar, fue el día en que fue Michiru-san a la disquera -explico -cuando salí para alcanzar a los muchachos ella estaba con dos rubias y con un chico muy guapo esperándola en un deportivo amarillo

**-Ay no **- llevándose una mano a la cabeza -_supongo que el chico guapo es Tenou _

-Si Yaten me dijo que no te llevas bien con él -_ese Yaten-_ pensó él

**-Ah, entonces paso por ti**** –trato de cambiar el tema**

-Sip, la cita es en el templo Hikawa ¿verdad? -pero un ojidorado escucho el punto de reunión, su curiosidad le decía que fuera y así lo haría

**-****Así es –confirmo el**

-Bye bye, tengo que seguir ensayando, te tendré una sorpresa matta ne –colgó ella, los chicos la presionaban para que pudieran continuar con el ensayo que habían planeado

**-Adios **–contesto, aunque sabia que ya no le escuchaba

* * *

Michiru rápidamente llamo a las chicas un día antes para la fecha que habían quedado con los Kou, solo que a esa reunión no asistiría Mina, Hotaru y el punto clave Serena. Todas las inners estaban con el alma en un hilo, porque reunirse tan de repente, algo malo pasaba. Setsuna sabia que algo así podría pasar, en el fondo sabía que no fue muy bueno que supieran tanto del futuro, pero prefería la felicidad de Serena; Haruka estaba confundida, pero al ser la senshi mas fiel, no le importaba nada mas que su cabeza de Bombón fuera feliz, incluso si había que sacrificar Tokio de Cristal y la pequeña dama; aunque tomada la decisión de Serena tenían que explicarle a la pequeña de Hotaru.

Y por fin llego el ansiado día, donde se sabrían las verdaderas intenciones de Michiru con los chicos, el punto al que quería llegar la Sailor de Neptuno con las demás; saber que pasaba con los Kou y sobretodo el papel de "ella" en la vida de Seiya y sobretodo hasta que punto Seiya enfrentaría lo que fuera con el único fin de estar con su princesa y amiga. Ya todas estaban reunidas en el templo y estaban a la expectativa de que era lo que sucedería.

-Esa tonta de Serena no llega -dijo Rei enojada

-Tampoco Mina- agrego Lita

-No vendrán -menciono Michiru -tampoco Hotaru

-¿Porque Michiru?- pregunto la peliazul

-Lo que vamos a decirles es delicado- agrego Haruka

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo preocupada la azabache -le paso algo malo a Serena, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo aun mas alarmada

-Chicas ¿ustedes saben algo que nosotras no? -pregunto la sailor del tiempo, sabiendo a donde se dirigían las intenciones de su amiga

-¿A que te refieres Setsuna?- dijo confundida Lita -sobre Serena o sobre alguien más

-Chicas no han visto a - titubeo por un segundo Michiru

-A los hermanos Kou -completo Haruka de un solo golpe, dejando a una Michiru un tanto molesta

-¡QUE!- gritaron las inners confundidas

-Imposible- menciono Amy con cierta esperanza

-Están seguras

-Si Rei, por cierto han notado rara a Serena

-Pues ya no salimos tan seguido como antes, la he notado un poco… -no quería decir esas palabras, realmente quería que su amiga fuera feliz con Darien con el costo que fuera y deseaba Tokio de Cristal, pero ahora titubeaba, las dudas la acechaban

-Deprimida ¿verdad?

-Si así es Amy –contesto la Sailor de Urano

-Tal vez Darien no la ha llamado o escrito –argumento Lita

-¡Que!- grito enfurecida Haruka -Como es posible –creyó que había dejado a su princesa en buenas manos y "ese" otra vez se fue, ahora meditaba que tal vez el Kou no era mala opción para su gatita

-Tranquilízate Haruka, entonces....- siendo interrumpida por cierta rubia defensora del amor

-¡Chicas! La bella Mina Aino ha llegado -ninguna pensó verla, según no asistiría a la reunión

-Mina tú aquí –dijo un tato sorprendida la Sailor del Trueno

-Si Lita, me dije hay que visitar a las chicas, intente convencerla, pero Serena no quiso acompañarme, ya casi anochece porque no salimos y nos refrescamos -así lo hicieron, sabían que si planeaban algo se lo diría a Serena, pero no esperaron ver a alguien, más bien, a dos personas.

* * *

-Sei-chan espérame

-Te tardas mucho Princesa

-¿Por qué me dices así?

-Así te llamo Ryouga ¿no? –Le dijo divertido -y es venganza por no decirme antes lo de mi Odango

-Si ya entendí, pero suena raro en ti que me llames así

-Ok, entonces serás mi linda muñeca, te gane –subiendo el ultimo escalón antes que ella

-Oye no eran competencias- rebatió con un puchero -no tardan en llegar Tai y Yaten

-Si, eso espero –moría de ansiedad si tenía que enfrentarse a todo el grupo de Sailors solo.

Haruka tenía ganas de golpearlo, pero fue detenido por todas en especial por Michiru, ahora que lo veía como una opción. Lo mataría en cuanto las chicas dejaran de sostenerlo, tenia la completa seguridad que él era el responsable de la tristeza de su hime, por lo cual solo se dedicaron a resguardarse para que no las vieran, antes de hacer cualquier escándalo y observaban detenidamente lo que hacia la pareja.

-¿Mika?

-Dime

-Takashi no te da señales de algo más

-A veces y me confunde con su si me importas mas que una amiga, pero no, mejor solo quedamos como amigos –bufo un tanto decepcionada

-Sabes podríamos darle celos y tal vez… -comenzaba a decir su plan si ella le ayudaba era justo que el hiciera lo mismo

-No Seiya -interrumpiendo al chico -prefiero que se den las cosas naturalmente

-Ya, bueno te ayudare como tú me haz ayudado esta bien

-Claro -cuando de imprevisto el la abrazo y le susurro

-Quiero que seas feliz, ambos lo merecemos, hay que intentarlo -ella solo asintió y correspondió el abrazo

No cabe decir que todas las chicas se quedaron con la boca mas que abierta con esa muestra de afecto. Rompieron el abrazo e hicieron el típico ritual de pedir un deseo, una plegaria y su pensamiento fue el mismo "que fueran correspondidos en el amor", eso era lo que les faltaba para tener su felicidad completa.

Sin embargo había otro observador, uno de mirada ambarina, sentía que perdió sin haber luchado, pudo irse, pero decidió quedarse, tal vez era masoquista y eso no le importaba, quería, no más bien necesitaba saber que pasaría. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo enamorado que estaba de ella, por baka no se había dado cuenta y solo presto atención a lo que veía. Pero su amada se dio cuenta de su presencia, lo vio recargado en uno de los árboles, lo conocía demasiado para confundirlo, y creyó conveniente hacer como si nada.

-Sei

-Dime

-No estoy segura, de traspasar esa barrera con Takashi

-Vamos, hay que darnos la oportunidad tú con él y yo con Odango, vale

-Gracias

-¿Por? -el tenia cara de "what" por el agradecimiento

-Los ánimos –le dijo con dulzura -por cierto tu sorpresa - sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón un par de boletos

-¿Y esto? -recibiendo los boletos

-Son para la siguiente semana, cantaremos en un bar los chicos y yo, es un evento VIP, seria genial que la llevaras ahí como una cita de reencuentro de amigos y luego avanzaras y llegaras a su corazón –dijo con seguridad

-Es una locura –y solo atino a reír

-Lo se, te entiendo, Tai y Yaten me dijeron lo mismo, así que calla boca -le dijo picaramente y con su dedo índice roza los labios del joven

-Muñeca -abrazándola y levantándola y dando vueltas con ellas, estaba muy feliz podría salir con su bombón y su mejor amiga jugaba el papel de Celestina, quería creer que tenia la oportunidad y de tenerla la aprovecharía, esta vez quería obtener una respuesta tan simple como un si o un no; y la chica de mirada chocolate gritaba su nombre y que la bajara, cosa que no hizo, estaba desbordando alegría y confianza

-Las chicas se van a sorprender y traje estas deliciosas galletas con chispas de chocolate- cuando subió la mirada vio a la pareja de amigos, no era duda que era Seiya y aquella chica del parque, además ella era Mika la cantante; dejando caer el platón donde llevaba el postre y cayendo al piso sumamente sorprendida -Seiya –susurro al viento

Al oír tal escándalo todos voltearon, Seiya deposito suavemente a una Mika un tanto mareada por tanta vuelta, todas las inners salieron del escondite y fueron con su amiga, las outters solo observaron y se hicieron presentes, pero de repente Seiya se percato de todo las chicas estaban ahí y rezaba internamente por que nada malo pasara, no quería luchar con ellas, menos con Mika presente.

-Odango- susurro pero fue escuchado por Mika

-_Tenia razón es la chica que le gustaba a Seiya y es la que vi afuera de la disquera hace mas de una semana - ¿_Quieres hablar con ella? –pregunto delicadamente y veía que su amigo perdía su color natural, sin duda el reencuentro fue más inesperado de lo que ella pensó que sucedería.

* * *

Esto fue todo, espero k le hay agustado y no me quieran apedrear por dejarlo hasta ahí. Espero sus comentarios y lindos reviews par continuar con la historia, no importan que sean jtomatazos y si dejan muchos subire más rapido la continuación jeje

Ya sabe k un review no cuesta más k un click y a mi me hacen muy feliz. Los avances:

~ Llegaran Taiki y Yaten  
~ Mika hara algo ya que vio a Takashi  
~ Haruka asesinara a Seiya (no, sino me deja sin historia T.T)  
~Que pasara entre Serena y Seiya

Un abasho y un besho

Matta ne!!!


	9. Aclarando las cosas

**Disclaimer:**Ninguna novedad Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha y TOEI Animation

* * *

Holis!!! Gracias por la espera llego con el nuevo capi, espero que haya quedado bien no duden en decirme como me quedo. Además estoy muy feliz una porque me fue super en los exámenes parciales y porque he notado mas hits y veo k si les esta gustando la historia ^_^ (desbordando felicidad).

Arigatto Minna-san por leer mi fic, saber que es de su agrado me anima a continuar y especialmente a estas chikas guapas por dejarme review:

**Eniun**

**Angy Malfoy**

**Bansheeyris**

**Bogita y Yannina se les extraña por acá**

**NOTA:** Lo que esta en letra _cursiva_ son _pensamientos_ y lo que esta en **negrita** lo hice para diferenciar la **llamada telefónica** iguala que el capi anterior

Así k a leer se ha dicho

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

CAPITULO 8: Aclarando las cosas

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-Odango- susurro pero fue escuchado por Mika

-_Tenia razón es la chica que le gustaba a Seiya y es la que vi afuera de la disquera hace mas de una semana - ¿_Quieres hablar con ella? –pregunto delicadamente y veía que su amigo perdía su color natural, sin duda el reencuentro fue más inesperado de lo que ella pensó que sucedería

-No, es mejor esperar a los chicos, no les caigo muy bien a sus amigas

-Pero -intento protestar -Ok - se acerco a el y se paro de puntitas y le susurro al oído -no seas cobarde inténtalo

-Yo no estoy seguro -contesto a un nivel muy bajo de voz

-Lo harás bien -separándose y dándole una palmadita en el hombro y sonriéndole -Bueno me voy -dándole un beso en la mejilla y las senshis eran mudas observadoras

-Espera muñeca, no dejare que vayas sola a casa

-No lo haré, ¿verdad Takashi-kun? -lo había descubierto, bueno no estaba oculto, pero se percato que estaba allí

-Si, te llevare a casa –haciéndose visible para el otro joven

-Vaya, esta bien, cuídala mucho y si le pasa algo o le haces algo, te las veras conmigo -y golpeaba su palma izquierda con su mano derecha en forma de puño

-Ok, tendré en cuenta tu advertencia -los pelinegros seguían dándose advertencias para no lastimar el corazón de la chica de mirada chocolate y como es que debía de tratarla, pero ella no perdió el tiempo y se acerco a "un joven" según ella de cabello arena

-Oye - hablo con cuidado y presto su atención "el chico" y las demás senshis -no lo golpees mucho, al final yo tendré que curarlo- le explico suavemente a Haruka, y la ojiazul se sorprendió de la petición. Mika y como ella pensaba que era hombre porque Yaten le corrió con el chisme de que se llevaba mal con Seiya - por favor no seas duro con el, solo esta enamorado-dijo amable, no esperaba una respuesta y cuando se animo a contestarle Haruka fueron interrumpidos abruptamente

-Muñeca -reclamo el ojiazul al ver con quien hablaba y después suavizo su voz -Anda te esperan - asintió la joven cantante y fue al lado de su nuevo acompañante

-Nos vamos doncella -ofreciendo su brazo Takashi

-Claro- aceptando el brazo y despidiéndose de su amigo con su mano con el pulgar levantado

* * *

La pareja de vocalistas terminaba de bajar las interminables escaleras del templo dos hermanos apenas iban a subirlas, habían quedado de verse ahí solo con Michiru, pero no esperaban ver a todas reunidas, eso les causaría un gran shock.

-Taiki, Yaten -saludo ella y el solo hizo un ademán con su mano en forma de saludo

-Mika Takashi -contestaron los aludidos

-Seiya ya esta en el templo, los espera- asintiendo los dos cantantes- Si el chico guapo golpea mucho a Seiya y lo deja como Santo Cristo (no pude evitarlo, espero no les moleste, es que alguna vez lo dijo mi padre cuando vio a mi hermano muy golpeado xD), no duden en llamarme lo curare - tenia experiencia curando golpizas Ryouga siempre peleaba con algún otro chico y ella siempre lo curaba y cuidaba, quizás en el futuro estudiaría enfermería o medicina

-Si, gracias

-Suerte con sus chicas -exclamo, ese Seiya chismoso sino lo golpeaba la sailor del viento ellos lo harían con mucho gusto

* * *

Seiya no se había movido no sabia que hacer o decir, las chicas intentaban que Serena reaccionara y solo tenia una gran tristeza en los ojos y lagrimas recorriendo su rostro y Mina le iba a reclamar

-Oye tú -siendo detenida por Haruka -que no ves, que la esta -se detuvo si decía algo mas no era ella la indicada

-¿Qué pasa Mina?, que le pasa a Serena- le alzo la voz Haruka

-Es mejor pasar a la casa- dijo Rei mientras Haruka intento cargar a su cabeza de Bombón que no podía coordinar sus movimientos por la impresión que recibió

Serena aun no hablaba, Rei telefoneo a su mamá para decirle que iba a pasar lo noche ahí, que no se preocupara, que le estaba ayudando con el festival de mañana, dándole su permiso y que cenara bien.

-Seiya, ¿no entras?-pregunto Lita

-No, esperare a los chicos, no tardan- asintiendo la ojiverde -_ahora que lo pienso, tal vez por eso la muñeca se mostró tan cariñosa, aprovecho la situación, seguro sabía que él estaba ahí, espero que tenga suerte con Takashi; creo que no le agrado verme a Bombón ni a Takashi con mi muñeca, espero y no se complique el asunto -_suspira y vuelve a perderse en sus pensamientos

-¡Oi! torpe, estas así por que se fue tu novia - sacandolo del trance

-Enano, cállate, estaba pensando

-Que milagro -comenzaban a pelear mandándose miradas fulminantes

-Chicos, basta, están haciendo un escándalo -dijo Taiki sobándose una sien, esos dos si que le causaban dolores de cabeza, pero por la algarabía Michiru y Haruka salieron a ver cual era la causa que lo provocaba

-Chicos pasen -siguieron la indicación de la sailor de neptuno y por fin todos se reunían

-¡Hola chicas! –exclamaron los hermanos Kou faltantes

-¡¡Taiki, Yaten!! - gritaron sorprendidas todas las chicas excepto las outters

-Supongo que vieron a Seiya y Mika ¿ne?

-Si Taiki, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? -pregunto Lita

-Regresamos y no pensamos dañarlas

-Yaten- murmuro la sailor del amor, mientras veía con ternura al chico que le robo el corazón

-Mina -susurro el ojiverde con una sonrisa de esperanza

-¡¡Creciste!! -dijo emocionada la rubia y todos los demás con una tremenda gota en la cabeza

-Ese no es el punto, deberían regresar con su princesa, no tienen nada que hacer aquí –decía a la defensiva la joven de cabello arena

-Es verdad, pero -el peliplateado decidió que su hermano completara la explicación

-Estamos aquí porque la princesa nos libero de nuestra responsabilidad de senshis y queremos ser felices- viendo de reojo a la peliazul, si en definitiva estaba enamorado- y queremos que no intervengan con Seiya

-Oigan y mi opinión no cuenta

-¿Porque? –pregunto la dueña de Artemis

-Veras Mina- tomando la palabra Yaten - creemos que Seiya esta con…

-Ya chicos, no es necesario –interrumpiendo abruptamente a su hermano

-Seiya -susurro la princesa de la Luna al ver la reacción del chico que ama

-Se a quien amo y - cambiando su tono de voz de calmado a molesto -Yaten eres un chismoso

-Tu también -contestaron los 2 hermanos

-Oh, les dijo jeje –dijo mientras intentaba aligerar el ambiente con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Nos dijo que te curara, por si llegas golpeado a casa

-¿Viven juntos? -pregunto perspicaz Amy

-No somos vecinos, pero no seria mala idea -dijo Yaten -ne baka -viendo a su hermano pelinegro y la reacción de las senshis, en especial la de los odangos, y supo que su hermano no le era del todo indiferente

-¿Qué opinas Tai? –pregunto el enamorado de la guerrera de la luna

-No lo se

-Ya se mejor hazte novio de ella -aplicaba presión con sus palabras -si, además cocina delicioso y podríamos disfrutar de sus guisos todos los días

-Tienes razón, en cuanto a lo de la comida –aligerando la sorpresa en las inners

-Aun así, no creen que habría problemas –pensando en toda la banda Black Rose -dejemos esto para mas tarde, no venimos a esto, discúlpenlos, así que bueno eso es todo lo que podemos decirles

-Ya veo y regresaran a su planeta

-Lo dudo mucho, lucharemos por nuestra felicidad –expresó con convicción Seiya

-Nunca pensé que volvieran y mucho menos que Mika y tú fueran novios- dijo Lita para cambiar de tema

-Es verdad- agrego Amy y Seiya soltó una gran carcajada que sorprendió a todos

-No es gracioso Kou -amenazo Tenou

-Para mi si lo es –hablaba entrecortado por la risa -porque no somos novios, solo somos amigos- al oír eso en la princesa de la luna se activo una luz de esperanza

-No lo parecen -infirió Michiru

-Lo se, mi muñeca y yo somos muy unidos, pasamos por cosas similares en el amor, espero que tenga suerte con el cabeza dura de Takashi, sino _podríamos tomar medidas desesperadas _–había pensado en voz alta, solo esperaba que lo ultimo no lo escucharan

-Sino que -reclamo Rei y el pelinegro se tranquilizo al no haberse delatado, la senshi de fuego supo en cuanto apareció Seiya y el estado en el que se puso Serena la razón de ello

-Nada, por cierto Bombón te sorprendí mucho - dijo con una sonrisa -lo siento, pero me emocione

-De que eres novio de ella –atacaba con comentarios la guardiana de Urano, esperaba que en algún momento se equivocara y hablara de más

-No Tenou, de que vio a mi Bombón hace una semana fuera de la disquera y bueno otras cosas -rió divertido les había metido curiosidad, incluso a sus hermanos

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron todas

-Si Sere y yo fuimos a buscarle, pero el pretexto de ir fue Mika para saber si cantaría en el festival de Rei mañana

-Como me conoce, nunca me ha visto -hablo por primera vez la rubia

-Te equivocas Odango, le mostré una foto de nosotros

-Ya veo, te reconoció –hablo con soltura Amy

-Así es, por cierto Tenou, me dijo que eres un chico muy guapo -dijo con un toque de picardía

-Ah –sonrosándola -a mi me dijo que no te golpeara mucho

-Haruka, no lo vas a golpear ¿o si? -pregunto Mina y antes de obtener respuesta se atrevió el ojiazul a preguntar por ese que no lo odiaba, más bien envidiaba

-Por cierto ¿y Chiba? -enseguida le respondió la rubia de coletas al castaño

-En EUA, se fue al poco tiempo que ustedes se fueron

-Se volvió a ir, ese hombre no te merece- en eso Rei lo abofeteo, no muy fuerte, pero dejo una leve marca

-Rei -regaño la princesa y la sailor del agua

-Como te atreves a decir eso, Darien la ama mucho

-Hino-san, acaso tu estas enamorada de él- insinuó Taiki

-No, yo amo a otro –declaro segura -pero tienen un futuro y sin amor no se formaría –aclaro con confianza en sus palabras -además esta vez si le ha llamado y escrito, ¿ne Sere?

-.....- silencio y lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de la chica de odangos vio -Rei por favor, no te metas, si –tomándolas por sorpresa, nunca se había portado tan firme

-Lo siento Serena

-Igual yo, no debo meterme en tu relación con tu novio –se disculpo arrepentido

* * *

Mientras tanto los vocalistas de Black Rose, se dirigían al departamento de la joven castaña, iban uno al lado de otro, estaban en silencio pero no era desagradable, sin darse cuenta el la tomo de la mano y entrelazaron sus dedos y ella recargo su cabeza en el brazo de el, y se encontraban sumergidos en una especie de magia que termino rota por el de mirada ambarina.

-Etto, peque

-¿Dime?

-¿Tu y Seiya son? -no era capaz de terminar la pregunta, tenia miedo de la respuesta

-Somos... novios -completo ella y soltó una risilla traviesa, el no comprendía su reacción - no, no lo somos

-Oh vaya

-Pero -preguntando el nuevamente con la misma palabra -espero que tenga suerte

-Suerte

-Sip, con una chica

-De las que estaban en el templo

-Así es, ¿por cierto qué hacías ahí? –pregunto sabiendo la posible respuesta, tal vez era correspondida

-Pues veras yo.... yo - como le explicaba -bueno quería verte y supe que estabas ahí

-Ah, indiscreto, pero no importa -suspirando y tomándolo del brazo -mira ya llegamos

-Si -llegaron al piso y ella estaba abriendo la puerta de su departamento

-Quieres pasar a tomar algo - mientras daba un par de pasos dentro del hogar

-No molesto

-Para nada, pasa -ambos entraron y el tomo asiento en un sillón de la pequeña sala y ella se dirigió a la cocina a preparar un poco de te y no demoro mas que unos minutos y llego con dos tazas de te verde

-¿Me tarde?

-No, gracias - tomando una taza y la castaña le regalo una bella sonrisa -¿lista para mañana?

-Sip, ya tengo todo listo, la ropa, las canciones y la yukata

-La yukata

-Si, también deseo disfrutar el festival –le dijo con un puchero

-Ya veo, nosotros también iremos con ropa tradicional

-Genial, oye Takashi

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto mientras sorbía un poco de te

-Yo... bueno, mañana podríamos pasar la tarde juntos después de mi acto -en el broto una esperanza, acaso ella sentía lo mismo -con los chicos también -agrego

-Por supuesto, hace mucho que no estamos juntos

-Hai

-Me voy, tienes que descansar -le despidió en la puerta de su apartamento y el le beso dulcemente en la mejilla

-Matta ashitta -despidió ella con un ligero rubor en su rostro y el le dijo adiós con la mano, cerro la puerta y se recargo en ella, ese chico si que causaba estragos en su mente y corazón

-Vaya -tocándose la mejilla - es cierto Ryouga, le llamare en un rato

* * *

-No te preocupes Seiya –le respondió la rubia con una de sus bellas sonrisas que lo volvían loco de amor

-Teníamos ganas de verlas –hablo Yaten con intención de calmar la leve tensión

-¿En serio?- pregunto mina emocionada

-Si, este baka quería verte desde que llegamos Serena

-Es cierto –afirmo el aludido ignorando el lindo adjetivo que le coloco su hermano

-Si, pero Tai organizo las prioridades

-Y que piensan hacer ahora que volvieron -pregunto Michiru

-Cantar -contestaron al unísono los Kou

-¡¡Wow!! -gritaron todas las inners

-Irán al festival ¿verdad?

-Si Taiki-contesto Amy -como lo organizo Rei

-Ya veo, las veremos haya

-Ustedes también irán

-Si, apoyaremos a la castañita -dijo Yaten

-Pues era evidente, tenían que estar con esa –dijo despectivamente Haruka

-Hey, Tenou, respétala ella es...

-¿Ella es?- pregunto Setsuna con el fin de obtener una respuesta

-Una chica que me ha regresado mis esperanzas –menciono Seiya -_sin ella no me hubiera atrevido a desafiar lo que mi Bombón tiene con Chiba_

-Y que nos ha traído felicidad y mucha diversión –agrego Taiki –_sin duda nos divertimos mucho en nuestro tiempo libre, siempre nos llena de sorpresas_

-Y una bella amistad y el cariño de una familia –finalizo Yaten –_al fin y al cabo es como una hermanita menor, algo problemática pero sin duda contamos con ella para todo_

-Ella es muy importante –hablo la rubia princesa, sin duda esa chica les había dado y mucho, pero ella le brindo algo a su estrella se preguntaba y en la mente de las jóvenes enamoradas de las estrellas fugaces les surgía una duda, podían estar seguras de que les profesaran amor los jóvenes a ellas o a Mika, simple amistad o algo más entre ellos

-Si, Bombón -sonrojándola -es mi muñeca suena posesivo, pero es tan parecida a mi o yo a ella –riendo un poco siendo sus hermanos los únicos que comprendían dichas palabras

-Así que ella ocupa un lugar especial –asintiendo el ojiazul –no estaré esperando a que juegues con el corazón de la gatita –tomándolo del cuello de su camisa

-Nunca lo haría –rebatió con certeza

-Seguro- acaso ya lo estaba haciendo y Haruka no aflojaba su agarre y no contesto las dudas lo invadían –Contesta –le exigió

-Por supuesto, nunca jugaría con Bombón o con mi Muñeca

-Vaya ella siempre aparece, dime ¿Qué te ha dado ella?

-Ya te lo dije –desafiando con la mirada

-Aléjate de Serena

-No lo haré, esta vez no –tomando en cuenta las palabras de su amiga y recibiendo un golpe certero en el rostro abriéndole el labio inferior y dejando que saliera un poco de sangre

-No te defiendes –dijo en tono burlón y listo para darle otro puñetazo que lo alcanzo a rozar ya que pudo evitarlo hábilmente el pelinegro ladeando su cabeza –ahora lo esquivas, no piensas defenderte

-No pienso lastimarte –eso golpeo le ego de la senshi y justo cuando iba otro golpe fue detenido por el mismo ojiazul –no dañaría a una mujer, por que lo eres –enfrentándola con la mirada -y eres importante para Bombón no puedo hacerla sufrir lastimando a la gente que quiere

-Solo, no causen problemas entendiste Kou – y deshacía el agarre con su camisa, le había vencido, la afronto, podía estar segura que daría la vida por su princesa y la amaba aunque tenia dudas en torno a su relación con la vocalista del Black Rose

-Así será Haruka-san –aseguro dándose un apretón de manos en símbolo de aceptación y tregua

* * *

**-Bueno**

-Ryouga -hablo una joven de mirada chocolate, al fin había logrado localizarlo

**-Si que pasa hime**

-Ve a ver a los chicos ya casi tienen un par de horas y no llegan

**-Te preocupas por Seiya**

-Y por Taiki y Yaten

**-Ok, voy para ****allá, como te fue con Takashi**

-Pues bien -contesto nerviosa

**-No me ****convenció, paso algo**

-Etto, yo

**-No m****e digas nada -**ya lo sospechaba, solo rogaba a todos los dioses que ya se decidieran esos dos y se atrevieran a ser felices -**mañana será el mejor festival que tengas, bueno voy a ver a los chicos y ya duérmete aunque sea un rato**

-Hai bye

**-Bye, dulces sueños -**terminando la llamada

* * *

-Entonces volverán a estudiar con nosotras ¿ne? -ahora fue el turno de Serena de cuestionar después del mal rato, se ofrecieron en curarlo, pero se negó, repitió que era algo que Mika quería hacer y lo respetaba

-Si, ah -sonando el móvil de Seiya-quien será a estas horas -dijo Taiki

-pues contesta, que tal si le paso algo a la próxima señora Kou, digo a castañita -dijo para molestar Yaten

-No molestes y ojala no -bueno -contesto

-**Siguen vivos** -respondia divertido la otra voz

-Ryouga -hablo con duda, no tenia la certeza que fuera ese pelirrojo con función de complice y Celestino

**-Si, ese soy yo **-contesto efusivo

-Le paso algo a mi muñeca

**-No, les preocupa que no hayan llegado, oye te vas a tardar**

-¿Por qué?

**-Los estoy esperando afuera, es que pensó que cargaría a un Seiya golpeado, muy golpeado**

-Vaya, ahora te veo –y antes de que colgara

**-Por cierto Takashi se quedo con Mika un rato **–dijo con la intención de saber si el joven sentía algo más que cariño –**mmm bueno eso no importa **–y finalizo la conversación sabiendo que aunque no tuvieran sentimientos de amor, existian de cariño y amistad y sabía que el ni sus hermnaos dejarían que le pasara algo a su princesa, ya que para ellos también era una hermana menor y gran amiga

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunto el peliplateado

-Le paso algo a Mika –cuestiono el castaño

-Iee, Ryouga nos espera

-Seguro que Mika esperaba otros resultados

-Seh –tan mal creía su amiga que le iba a ir con Haruka, tal vez tuvo suerte -chicas las vemos mañana

-Sii -contestaron las innners un tanto desilusionadas, deseaban saber más de sus vidas

-¿Por que no dejamos esta charla para otro momento?, ya es tarde y mañana tienen un festival a cual asistir y nosotros también -explico con sobriedad Taiki

-Si, es lo mejor -secundo Amy

-Quiere decir que van a acompañar a Mika durante el festival ¿verdad? -pregunto aventurada la sailor del trueno

-Lo dudo -dijo más para si el ojiazul

-Acaso sabes algo que nosotros dos –preguntaron sus hermanos, pecibiendo que algo tramaba

-Nos vamos –hablo el pelinegro

-Yo conduzco – menciono el castaño recibiendo una negativa en la mirada de sus hermanos

-Las vemos mañana –se despidieron los tres

-Matta ne Odango -mandándole un beso -Vamonos o mi muñeca no dormirá adecuadamente, seguro y nos dejo algo de cena -dijo mientras salian de la habitación improvisada para su charla

-Uyy seguro estará delicioso

-Hasta mañana- dijeron todas y salieron a ver la causa de que se fueran y vieron a un pelirrojo ojiverde bastante conocido

* * *

-Seiya no te ves tan mal

-Ah gracias y sigue despierta

-Espero que no, la mande a dormir

-Vale

-Oye, seguro que no intentas algo más con mi princesa

-No, porque todos dicen lo mismo

-Bueno, para molestar y parecen más que amigos

-Lo se, lo mas seguro es que nos espere con la cena

-Cierto, cuando estábamos así con ella hacia lo mismo

-Entonces, que esperamos- dijo un Yaten emocionado por la deliciosa que esperaba en su casa, seguramente Taiki tendría que calentarla en el microondas, pero no le quitaba este toque que ella ponía en cada comida

No tardaron mucho en llegar al apartamento Ryouga los dejo abajo y el se fue excusando que tenia cosas que hacer e iban a tocar el timbre para que Mika les abriera, peor por suerte Taiki tenia una copia de la llave de su departamento para una emergencia y entraron como Pedro por su casa y la llamaban y les recibió una joven en pijama de dos piezas un pantalón y una camisa de manga corta con dibujos de perritos y bastante adormilada pero lo primero que vio fue a un Seiya con el labio partido y algo de sangre coagulada

-Vaya, esperaba curarte más –dijo con un gran bostezo

-Oye

-Pero dime lo golpeaste y lo dejaste peor

-Claro que no

-Bueno a curarte – como tenía listo el botiquín ya tenía todo preparado y comenzó a lavarle la herida para desinfectarla y colocarle un poco de alcohol quejándose por la molestia el joven cantante

-No te quejes –se oyó nuevamente un leve descontento –Ya esta –de repente los tres jóvenes observaban a su alrededor en busca de encontrar algo, más bien alguien

-Ne castañita

-Que pasa -dijo la castaña adormilada, tenia su pijama puesta –Oye ¿Por qué me dices así?- reclamo

-Mmmm no lo se, me agrada –respondió –aparte Seiya te puso un apodo yo porque no -tarto de defenderse

-¿Y Takashi? –pregunto Taiki ignorando la posible discusión de niños pequeños que se avecinaba

-Supongo que en su casa con los demás -los chicos suspiraron aliviados, por un momento en su regreso pensaron que pudo haber pasado algo más entre ellos, ya que Ryouga muy comunicativo les dijo que stuvo un buen rato, aunque no estaba seguro si había regresado a la casa o aun estaba con ella –y bien ¿Cómo les fue? -pregunto mientras se tumbaba en el sofá de su sala y los chicos hacían lo mismo

-Tramposa –dijo Seiya -te aprovechaste de la situación

-Nos arrojaste a los leones – agrego Yaten pensando que con Haruka Tenou les fue demasiado bien

-Es cierto castañita –aseguro Taiki, le había agradado el sobrenombre de Yaten para su pequeña amiga y ella le dedico una mirada de "tu también" y suspiro resignada

-Esta bien, pero las vieron y mañana también, ne y ahora fuera, mañana tengo un espectáculo que dar y necesito descansar - tomo aire para continuar -Mañana hablamos, tengo mucho que preguntarles

-Hai hai -corearon Yaten y Seiya

-Ahora, si me disculpan tengo que dormir- dijo sacándolos de su departamento

-Espero que todo haya salido bien, bueno ahora si podré soñar a gusto, Ryouga es bueno cuando se lo propone –dirigiéndose a su habitación

* * *

-Bueno se fueron –dijo Mina con un gran suspiro

-¿Qué raro, también serán amigos de Ryouga-san?

-Eso es una buena pregunta Amy, aunque viendo que son amigos de Mika no me parece tan extraño

-Bueno chicas las vemos mañana –se despidió Haruka

-Tenemos que ver si Hotaru ya esta dormida

-Setsuna, de que te preocupas si el profesor Tomoe la cuida –sonrojando a la morena la sailor de las profundidades y despertando curiosidad en las inners, es que tenía al menos dos semanas de que Suichi Tomoe comenzaba a formar parte de la familia

-Matta ashita, se cuidan –las despidieron las inners

-Rei –llamaron todas las sailors que quedaban

-Si chicas

-¿Dónde dormiremos?

-Es cierto, a ver ya se pueden dormir en las habitaciones que tengo de sobra si no les importa dormir juntas

-Rei, no te preocupes creo que hemos dormido más amontonadas- explico Lita

-Es cierto, bueno a dormir

-Quieren que llame a Nicolás

-No te preocupes nos vamos –respondió amable Amy

-Serena no tardes –le hablo Mina con cariño asintiendo al joven y marchándose las demás, sabian que esas dos tenían que hablar

-Etto Rei-chan

-Lo entiendo Sere – abrazándola –solo que debiste decírmelo –le reprocho -discúlpame no sabía que te hacia tanto daño –recordando palabras que le dijo tiempo atrás, palabras que debió de haber callado –pero es hora de tomar el destino en nuestras manos OK

-Sip arigato –abrazando con fuerza a su amiga – hasta mañana Rei

-Espero que sueñes con Seiya-kun –sonrojando a la rubia que ya había desaparecido

-_Que problemas, ahora debo de ver la manera de juntar a esos dos, espero que las chicas me ayuden, pero Darien, se nos ocurrirá algo_ -¡¡Nicolás!! –exclamo sorprendida por la presencia del chico, no había notado cuando llego

-Si señorita Rei -el amaba a la pelinegra y bueno, veía un cambio de ella hacia el, lo que le daba una ilusión, una que había esperado por años

-Le traje esto -ofreciéndole un te con unos panecillos –parece que algo le preocupa

-Gracias -aceptándolos -Y por favor tutéame si- regalándole una mirada tierna y dulce provocando el sonrojo del chico

-Si Rei -sonriéndole la ojivioleta y el pobre chico estaba cerca de parecer un tomate -de descansa y hasta mañana -yéndose con un buenas noches de parte de ella

-Espera Nicolás –deteniéndose el joven castaño

-Se te ofrece algo más, si necesitas algo lo traeré inmediatamente –hablo con rapidez

-No, bueno me preguntaba –bueno cada una iba a luchar por el chico que amaba porque ella no a su vez se preguntaba desde cuando se ponía tan nerviosa con el –me acompañarías mañana al festival

-De verdad- rectificando con un no tan débil si y un movimiento de cabeza –Me encantaría y por cierto no te preocupes tanto, estoy seguro que Serena resolverá sus problemas con Seiya

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?

-Pues supuse que la presencia de ellos sería por Serena, además la reacción de Haruka, pareciera que no han resuelto algún conflicto

-Es cierto, me ayudarías a reconciliar a Serena y Seiya

-Claro que si –no le podía negar nada –en lo que sea

-Arigato y buenas noches –saliendo el chico pero antes de que saliera totalmente de la habitación le beso en la mejilla, el joven Kumada estaba ruborizado y feliz sin duda soñaría con ella y ella con el

* * *

Antes de k se me olvide gracias a:

**_Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Optam, LOYDA ASTRID, adrifernan19, Vichyta, Veronick, Eniun, Angy Malfoy, Yannina, Bogita y Basheeyris_**

Por poner la historia en alerta

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Raqui Kou, adrifernan19, veronick, Eniun, HArucino y Kimi asi shiteru**_

Por ponerme en alerta de autor

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba, adrifernan19, Vichyta, Bogita, Eniun, Yannina, Basheeyris y Senshi saturn**

Por poner la hsitoria en favoritos

**Gracias a todas x su apoyo al leer mi historia y dejarme reviews**

Esto fue todo, espero k le haya gustado ya viene lo bueno. Espero sus comentarios y lindos reviews par continuar con la historia, no importan que sean jitomatazos, sugerencias o lo que se su voluntad

Ya sabe k un review no cuesta más k un click y a mi me hacen muy feliz. Los avances:

~ Que trama Ryouga, ya lo sabrán y un anuncio especial

~ Un festival muy entretenido

~ Seiya y Serena por fin a solas (al fin)

~ Se declarara Takashi a Mika

~ Que parejas se formaran

Un abasho y un besho

Matta ne!!!


	10. Un festival muy emocionante

**Disclaimer: **Ninguna novedad Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha y TOEI Animation

Holis!!! Gracias por la espera (lo se he tardado mucho u.u, ya veo venir las antorchas y las ganas de matarme), como los profes me llenaron de trabajos y luego los exámenes finales no pude subir antes el capi (además no me cenvencia mucho como había quedado en un inicio), espero que este capi les guste (si por fin Serena y Seiya) y bueno ^_^ espero no descuidar mucho el fic.

Arigatto Minna-san por leer mi fic, saber que es de su agrado me anima a continuar y especialmente a estas chikas guapas por dejarme review:

**Eniun**

**Angy Malfoy**

**Bogita  
**

**NOTA:** Lo que esta en letra _cursiva_ son _pensamientos_ y bueno si hay algo entre paréntesis (blabla) es alguna cosa mía jeje

Así k a leer se ha dicho

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

CAPITULO 9: Un festival muy emocionante

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

El día comenzó, la joven cantante se levanto, tomo un buen baño, preparo una pequeña maleta con una yukata, tenia planeado divertirse, se vistió con unos jeans azules a la cadera, una camiseta de un solo hombro color azul zafiro con una blusa de manga larga de red en tono negro, ambas ombligueras y unas zapatillas negras con un detalle de rosa en la parte del tobillo El timbre de su apartamento sonó y sus amigos la estaban esperando

-¡Muñeca!-

-Sei-chan- voltea a los lados -¿Dónde están Yaten y Taiki?

-¡Aquí!- exclamaron los jóvenes sosteniendo un hermoso arreglo floral en forma piramidal; tenia crisantemos, muguetes, jazmines, jacintos, azucenas, iris, lirios del valle, todas las flores en tonos blancos y rosados

-Esta hermoso, gracias- y los jóvenes dejaron el arreglo en su mesa de centro de la sala

-Que bueno que te gusto– hablo el castaño

-Tenemos buen gusto no– alardeo el peliplata y ella asentía y el pelinegro tomo un jazmín del arreglo y se la coloco en el cabello del lado izquierdo recogiendo unos castaños cabellos rebeldes

-Ahora si, perfecta, lo conquistaras- sonriéndole -vamonos- tomando la maleta, en esta ocasión condujo Seiya el auto, en el camino decidieron conversar un poco

-Oye ¿Qué llevas en la maleta? -pregunto Seiya

-Mi yukata, ustedes no traen

-En la cajuela- señalo el mayor

-Puedo ver- dijo curioso Yaten

-Claro- saco con delicadeza la yukata era negra con unas mariposas doradas y bordados rojos simulando el vuelo de estas y un obi rojo escarlata y unas cuantas flores en tonos azules y morados

-Es bellísimo– expreso Yaten

-Si, el estampado es excepcional parece bordado – observando los detalles de la yukata

-Wow, sin duda te veras hermosa – dijo con un toque de casanova el conductor

-Chicos, harán que me sonroje

-¿Dónde lo compraste? – pregunto el mayor de los hermanos

-Me lo regalaron - respondió un poco ruborizada

-Ya veo, picara-

-¡Yaten! - exclamo con un tono rojizo en todo su rostro - es que me lo dieron en el día blanco

-Eso significa que le gustas a ese chico – afirmo Seiya

-Podría ser, si no hubiera llegado con una tarjeta firmada por todos los chicos – formándose en la cara de los chicos el rostro que ella puso al recibir el regalo -Takashi lo escogió –aclaro la joven

-Es como si el lo hubiera comprado solo para ti – especulo Taiki

-Tal vez, pero como les fue, bueno Seiya de ti ya se algo, aun te duele-

-No, y bueno con tus cuidados no se nota mucho

-Que bueno ¿y ustedes?

-Bien - contestaron ambos hermanos

-Eso no me dice mucho - haciendo un puchero

-Llegamos, te parece que te dejamos en el lugar que te han dado por camerino -asintiendo la joven - y después vamos por ti, claro si no se nos adelantan-

-Esta bien, creo que ustedes van a querer estar con sus _novias_ -haciéndolos sonrojar - bueno casi novias - riendo de las caras que habían puesto

-Supongo que tienes razón

-Taiki- exclamaron sus hermanos ante la declaración que hizo

-¿Si? -riendo los cuatro jóvenes –Porque no nos cambiamos chicos y dejamos que Mika vaya a prepararse

-Mika – saludo un ojiverde

-Ryouga – exclamaron los hermanos

-Y los demás – pregunto Mika

-Supongo que Shun y Jun devorando toda la comida del festival y Takashi pues por ahí - en realidad buscaba como declararsele a ella

-Ah, bueno voy a ensayar un poco, los veo al rato - les mando un beso y se fue

-Hey Celestino-

-No me digas así Seiya-

-El plan es-

-¿Cuál plan? –pregunto el ojivioleta, ya sabía que el se traía algo entre manos para ayudar a Mika y de paso a ellos

-Ya lo verán – dando una sonrisa que los dejo pensando que tanto pasaba por su mente

* * *

En tanto los Kou se colocaban sus yukatas la de Seiya era azul zafiro con obi negro, la de Taiki poseía un color negro onix y obi gris y el de Yaten verde esmeralda con obi cobrizo, los tres con estampados discretos de espirales en tono dorado y plata. Y habían dado una vuelta al lugar que le dieron por camerino a su amiga cantante, tocaron y les abrió la joven con una botella de agua en la mano.

-Chicos, sucede algo

-No, acaso tenemos que venir para pedirte algo- dijo con cierta indignación el peliplata

-¡Yaten! – le reprendieron sus hermanos

-No se preocupen, que no iban a ver a las chicas que los traen locos-

-Aun no llegan – explico el castaño

-Y decidimos hacerte un poco de compañía, muñeca, por cierto no has hablado con Ryouga o con Takashi

-Con Takashi-kun no, y Ryouga le quito su lugar de organizadora a Rei Hino, es raro, ya estarían todos los chicos aquí haciéndome perder la paciencia –riendo divertida

-Muchachos ya es hora – señalo el mayor

-Si –le contestaron y emprendían camino para ver a las jóvenes

-Matte Seiya- volteando el aludido y regresando a su lado –tenemos que aclarar algo –le dijo apenas en un susurro, ya sabia que Yaten estaría de chismoso oyendo conversaciones ajenas

-¿Qué pasa muñeca?- pregunto una vez sus hermanos salieran

-Oye no crees que el hecho de que me sigas llamando así, causara problemas –el intentaba protestar pero no lo dejo –no me molesta y se que lo haces por cariño, pero como sabes los chicos y los demás pueden pensar cosas que no, no me gustaría que tuvieras dificultades con tu bombón

-En eso debo de darte la razón –recordando el motivo de que Haruka lo golpeara –pero me agrada llamarte así

-Lo se- le dijo con mucha comprensión - el hecho de que tu me llames por mi nombre será extraño, pero me acostumbrare –dándole una de esas sonrisa con la que no podía negarse al pedido

-OK, pero como te llamare

-¿Por qué no te unes al club de Yaten y Taiki? –El joven solo la observo extrañado –si ya vez que los dos me dicen castañita –riendo por los gestos de su amigo

-Perfecto, serás la castañita de los hermanos Kou

-Hai- dijo resignada –anda ya vete, cuando termine quiero conocerlas y hablar contigo de un tema importante

-Arigato castañita- después de todo no sonaba tan mal, y evitarían mal entendidos y en su mente se preguntaba que es lo que quería decirle

* * *

Hablaban un poco de lo que les podría llegar a esperar sin duda sería un festival muy emocionante, de igual manera llegaban cinco jóvenes dos de ellas acompañadas por unos chicos uno rubio y el otro castaño la joven rubia de odangos llevaba una yukata rosa con un obi en un tono mas fuerte de rosa, el de la peliazul era azul y obi azul marino, la diosa del amor portaba una yukata naranja con obi azul celeste, la castaña portaba uno en tono verde con obi rosa pálido y la pelinegra rojo con obi violeta todos con estampados de flores muy llamativos y las esperaban una pareja una morena y un peliplata con una niña pelinegra y otra aparente pareja una joven refinada y un "joven" elegante, la mujer de mirada rubí tenia una yukata color vino con obi en tono dorado pero no muy brillante y tenia estampado de flores de sakura en tonos claros, el de Hotaru era lila con obi morado y estampado de luciérnagas, el de Michiru era color arena con obi azul marino y Haruka portaba una yukata azul plomo y un obi café, el profesor Tomoe tenia una yukata azul marino y obi negro, y tanto Andrew y Nicolás tenían una yukata en con estampado de rayas el primero era de color verde con obi café y el del segundo era azul grisáceo con obi azul marino, todo con zouri como calzado

-Hola chicas –saludo la rubia de coletas –respondiendo el segundo grupo de sailors con el mismo saludo

-Parece que casi todas tenemos pareja –señalo Michiru que estaba como siempre al lado de Haruka, observando como entristecían tres rostros

-Vaya, parece que solo nosotras no tenemos pareja -dijo Mina asintiendo la otra rubia y la peliazul y viendo como Setsuna y el Profesor Tomoe formaban una linda pareja y Hotaru comenzaba a disfrutar de los juegos del festival

-No se preocupen por eso -trato de animar Lita que iba del brazo de Andrew

-Es verdad -secundo Rei con Nicolas y solo suspiraron con resignación

-Pero que jóvenes tan hermosas -dijo un pelirrojo bastante conocido

-Ryouga-san -dijeron las inners

-Vaya, no pierdes tiempo –dijo un joven de cabellera azul profunda asintiendo con el un rubio que comía dangos que iban detrás de su amigo

-Shun, no molestes, son amigas de los Kou, cierto –asintiendo las chicas

-Si, se te ofrece algo –como siempre salto a la defensiva Haruka

-En realidad si

-Le podemos ayudar –manifestó con su particular cordialidad Michiru

-Mmmm –colocando una mano en su barbilla -si, me prestan a sus amigas –señalando a las tres ojiazules y asintiendo la castaña, la pelinegra y la morena – Por cierto Señorita Hino disfrute el festival, me haré cargo de los detalles del concierto

-Pero -trato de debatir

-Ningún pero, Señoritas síganme -dirigiéndose a las únicas ojiazules sin acompañante -y ustedes dos busquen a Takashi - les ordeno a sus amigos terminando el rubio de comer su dulce y las chicas lo siguieron junto con Haruka y Michiru tenían que asegurarse de que estarían bien, y llegaron donde se encontraba un hermoso roble.

-Sugoi -observando lo majestuoso del árbol

-Bueno, son todas suyas, aun tengo trabajo los veo en el concierto –hablando aparentemente al árbol y yéndose en ese momento

-Gracias cupid-chan –saliendo detrás del roble los tres jóvenes y el bajista ignorando el comentario de los hermanos menores

-Ustedes ¿Qué quieren?

-Por que siempre a la defensiva Tenou-san- argumento el pelinegro

-Solo queremos disfrutar el festival con ustedes- decia Yaten

-¿Y Mika?

-Odango, ella estara... ocupada –riendo por lo bajo

-¿Ocupada? - Pregunto la otra rubia

-Aja, digamos que le regresamos cierto empujoncito- dijo con gracia el ojivioleta

-Asi que si podemos, verdad que si –mirando a Haruka con ojitos de perro a medio morir dos rubias para que diera el permiso

-Esta bien– retirándose la pareja a disfrutar del festival

-Ah ese no es Takashi –hablo Yaten

-Si, es el –confirmo el castaño

-Takashi-san –grito el pelinegro

-Kous ¿y Mika?- y en la mente de los Kou sabían que ese chico estaba loco de amor por su amiga

-Ensayando- respondió con educación el mayor

-Jun y Shun te buscan- le aviso el chico de mirada zafiro –_esos dos ¿Qué estarán planeando?_

-Gracias, nos vemos- esfumándose del lugar

-¿Qué le pasa?

-¿Por? –pregunto la princesa de la luna

-Ya me hubiera dicho algo de castañita

-Cierto, -_le dijo castañita, pero de que rayos__ hablaron_ -pero tal vez paso algo anoche –opino el joven de mirada esmeralda –pensando tanto el pelinegro y el peliplata las mejores formas de tortura

-Calma, no creen que hubiera dicho algo –y nuevamente se dejaron llevar por su imaginación olvidando lo dicho por su hermano mayor -Si, bueno -y un carraspeo los trajo de vuelta

-Lo siento, nos preocupamos mucho por castañita, digo Mika -explico el mayor

-Si, se nota –afirmo la peliazul

-Ella nos ha ayudado bastante cuando regresamos, ya veo creo que es oficial el hecho de que la llamemos así, bueno solo espero que nos se enoje

-Si Tai, no se enojara, aparte es de cariño, es como nuestra imoto -notando que la llamaban castañita todos los Kou -Por cierto se ven bellísimas -halagó Seiya sonrojándolas agradeciendo las jóvenes ruborizadas

-Vamos al escenario, no ha de tardar en hacer escena- menciono Amy

* * *

-Takashi

-Shun, Jun me buscaban -observando que los chicos tenían ya puesta su yukata la de Jun tenia una yukata azul celeste con obi vino, Shun verde olivo con obi café ambos con bordados simulando algo parecido algunas telarañas en tonos negros

-Si- mientras le sonreían con malicia

-¿Para que?- pregunto expectante de la situación

-En primera cámbiate y ponte esto -dándole una yukata en tono gris con un estampado de flamas o tamoes (creo que también le dicen lenguas de fuego)en color verde y obi negro, observado que Ryouga traía una yukata negra con obi azul y un bordado de líneas simulando una lluvia en tono plata

* * *

Todos se habían reunido en el escenario principal, era extraño todos iban en pareja excepto los chicos de Black Rose, todos ellos estaban entre los primeros, asegurando una buena vista, hubo un silencio y apareció Mika con la ropa que llevaba y aun la flor que le coloco Seiya, comenzó a cantar algunas baladas románticas, la ocasión lo ameritaba, su genero era más el rock-pop, pero sería solo ese día. Todos quedaron cautivados por su bella voz, incluso Haruka que dudaba de que tuviera talento escuchaba sus canciones, termino de cantar y se marcho al espacio que tenia por camerino, antes de que llegara ya estaba toda su bandan, los Kou, y todas las senshis con sus respectivos acompañantes.

-Maravilloso –le dijo Ryouga sonriente

-Genial –corearon Jun y Shun con sus pulgares hacia arriba de ambas manos

-Estuviste asombrosa castañita- comentaron los hermanos Kou

-Arigatto chicos, y chicas les agradezco que vinieran –haciendo una pequeña reverencia -y Rei-chan excelente trabajo

-Pero tu amigo se encargo de casi todo

-Pero el solo se encargo de los detalles, tu organizaste todo –dándole a entender que hizo un buen trabajo sonrojando a la joven

-Bueno a disfrutar este festival, a cambiarse hime –asintiendo la joven y esperando todo el sequito, con excepción de que Seiya la siguió, entro y le cerro la puerta en la cara mientras le hacia una sonrisa y le sacaba la lengua con picardía

-Oye que pretendías –hablo Shun

-Ayudarla a cambiarla de ropa –termino Jun, negando y agolpándose toda su sangre en la cara

-Es que me tenia que decir algo, creo que esperare –trato de explicar mientras se le bajaba el color rojo de su rostro y trataban de calmar a Haruka, de igual forma no había pasado nada, decidieron irse la senshi del tiempo y de la destrucción con el Prof. Tomoe, en realidad parecían una linda familia que disfrutaba del festival. De igual manera imitaron Rei con Nicolás y Lita con Andrew. Cuando salio la joven sorprendió a todos con su belleza, se había hecho un chongo y unos cuantos caireles bajan al lado de sus oídos y aun llevaba el jazmín

-Bueno, vamos a divertirnos –viendo que el trío de amigos, entiéndase Ryouga, Jun y Shun se marchaban ya que Takashi había llegado mientras esperaban – ustedes a donde van

-Pues por ahí- respondieron al unísono

-Necesitan privacidad ustedes dos- soltó Jun y cuando Takashi pensaba reclamarles ya se habían desaparecido, sorprendiendo a todos

-Seiya, Taiki, Yaten –les llamo la castaña

-Si castañita –repondieron los tres

-Las chicas se fueron- notando que ya no estaban y lo más seguro es que estaban en algún puesto del festival

-Seiya

-Si

-Ahora si sígueme -entrando al improvisado camerino

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mira Seiya, sabemos que Odango tiene novio- esbozando una sonrisa del hecho de que la llamara de esa manera –así que lo que tienes que hacer es ser diferente, tu mismo y que note la diferencia y que sepa lo mucho que la amas, aunque la situación será dificíl (sera el amante xD)

-Ya veo sere como un amante, un amor a escondidas- asintiendo la joven -supongo que tendré que buscar otro tipo de flores, ya sabes le regalaba rosas –contentándole con un si

-Sabes, pueden regalar tulipanes rojos, significan una declaración de un amor apasionado- haciendo ojitos de corazones

-Suena bien- emprendiendo camino para salir la joven

-Pero voy a querer detalles, les dire a Taiki y Yaten que entren –saliendo y llamándolos

-¿Qué hizo?- pregunto el ojivioleta

-Ese baka- completo el peliplata recibiendo un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de su hermano

-De hecho quiero que se diviertan con las bellas damas que los esperan y bueno ustedes pueden, son chicos muy lindos- sonrojandolos -ahora si me voy, las cuidan, se cuidan y se divierten y más les vale que sean sus novias

-Castañita –dijeron ambos

-Buena suerte, tal vez nos volvamos a ver con el espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales –dejándolos con la palabra en la boca

-Vaya, este era el plan –analizo Taiki una vez que se juntaron los tres hermanos

-Algo por el estilo –contesto Seiya –

-Vamos con las chicas –dijo Yaten y salieron en busca de las jóvenes que habían ido a curiosear en el festival

* * *

-Mika, puedo preguntar que hacías con esos tres

-Dándoles consejos para conquistar a una chica

-Nos vamos- le convenció la respuesta y no decido preguntar más a la vez que la joven lo tomaba del brazo –te ves hermosa, pareces una princesa –sonrojando a la vocalista

-A arigato, tú te ves muy guapo- le respondió

-Gracias, te parece si buscamos algo en que divertirnos

-Si, pero tengo un poco de hambre

-¿Qué te parece un algodón de azúcar?, te fascinan

-Sii –recargando su cabeza en el hombro de el

* * *

-Es mejor dejarlos- observando que los jóvenes cantantes buscaban a las chicas

-Pero Michiru, no quiero dejar a la gatita, a Mina y Amy con esos

-Haruka, no ves que las tres están de mejor ánimo

-Si, pero- intentaba decir algo, pero la violinista interrumpió

-Anda déjalos, solo por hoy si- dándole una sonrisa con la cual no le negaría nada

-Esta bien- se resigno –_pero si les pasa algo lo pagarán caro_

-Perfecto, ya veremos como evoluciona esto -yéndose la pareja a disfrutar del festival, dejando a las jóvenes ojiazules que no percibieron su retirada al estar comprando unos dangos

* * *

-Chicas las buscábamos –hablo Seiya

-Seiya, Taiki, Yaten –contestaron las tres, mientras los hermanos se dirigían miradas cómplices

-Bueno Bomboncito veamos que tiene este festival –tomándola de la mano y escapando del lugar

-Espero que ahora si la secuestre –dijo Mina más para si que para el resto

-En ese caso yo la secuestrare Señorita Mina Aino –dijo Yaten

-Yaten –y el aludido le ofrecía su brazo y ella lo acepto gustosa y de igual forma se perdieron entre la gente

-Nos han dejado –hablo la peliazul un tanto nerviosa al estar con el castaño

-No precisamente, nos vamos –y de manera galante le ofreció su mano que acepto con unas mejillas sonrosadas

* * *

-Seiya- le llamo su rubia acompañante una vez que trataban de disfrutar el festival

-Dime Bombón

-¿Tú y Mika?

-Si- trataba de animarla a continuar con su tono de voz

-Son… novios –completo con trabajo y soltó una risa el pelinegro

-No lo somos, no lo fuimos y dudo que lo seamos en un futuro

-Si claro –contesto con cierta molestia que fue percibida -_ojala y no haya sucedido algo mas, aunque no me gusta que este con _ella

-¿Celos?

-Claro que no –confesó violentamente y sonrojada, ya se acercaba el evento de los fuegos artificiales, Seiya había escogido un lindo lugar y pensaba llevarla

-Cierra los ojos –viendo una negativa de respuesta –anda si, confía en mi –suplico y accedió la rubia, después de todo no podía negarse con la mirada que le regalaba, el ojiazul tomo las manos de la rubia, de la cual percibió cierto estremecimiento, que mas por miedo era nerviosismo y la guio hacia un espacio donde un arbol de les invitaba a recargarse en el –Abrelos

-Es hermoso, tendremos una vista increíble- dijo con su entusiasmo tan caracteristico

-Me alegro por eso, sabes –y la rubia lo escuchaba con atención – hoy solo quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo y que lo haré siempre, no me importa el destino o el fututo, pero siempre respetare tus decisiones

-Se i ya –tartamudeó –yo –no era capaz de articular palabra alguna y opto por abrazarlo con fuerza y el la rodeo con su brazos de forma protectora susurrándole ese apodo tan lindo, que ella deseaba escuchar siempre de sus labios, sin darse cuenta se miraron y los celestes y zafiros debatían una lucha con un solo sentimiento, con un poco de duda el se acerco a su labios los delineó con sus dedos y ella solo cerro los ojos, fue acortando la distancia y bajando su rostro a la altura de ella, podían sentir la respiración del otro, y ese esperado beso se dio primero como un simple contacto una suave caricia de labios que se volvió apasionada, ella podía sentir el estremecimiento en cada célula de su cuerpo, sin duda Darien no logro nunca esas reacciones en ella con un beso, el se sentía en el paraíso probando esos labios, bebiendo de ellos y sabiendo que la amaba y le correspondía, pero el aire necesitaba ingresar a sus pulmones y rompieron ese contacto

-Odango

-Seiya

-Ai shiteru –dijeron al mismo tiempo, lo que sucedería después no importaba mucho, el defendería su amor, aunque tuviera que pelear por ello, ahora no la dejaría

-Es cierto no quiero verte tan cerca de Mika-san- le dijo con cierto enfado

-Bombón y como quieres que lo haga, es mi amiga, mi vecina, compañera de trabajo y asistiremos al colegio juntos

-Bueno, es que yo- tenía un punto a su favor además que sentía que no podía reclamarle mucho, aun era la novia de Darien, pero por el momento decidio olvidarse de ello

-Solo te amo a ti, solo a ti –reafirmo el –además es como mi hermanita y supongo que estará igual de ocupada como nosotros pero con Takashi- dijo con un tono de casanova

-¿En serio? –pregunto atónita la rubia

-No te habías dado cuenta –negando con la cabeza la ojiazul –No cambias Bombón

-Oye –y fue silenciada con un casto beso

-Anda, todavía tenemos que ver les fuegos artificiales –pasando un brazo por su cintura

* * *

En tanto otra rubia con demasiada energía arrastraba a un joven ojiverde por todo el festival, pasando por casi todos los puestos, desde comida a tiro al blanco, o cualquiera que le interesara a la diosa del amor, pagando todo su acompañante como buen compañero.

-Mina, espera, tomemos un descanso- pidio pausadamente

-Gomen, se que no te gusta mucho correr- sorprendiendolo, recordaba que no le gustaba el practicar deportes, eso cambio un poco, pero aun así prefería otro tipo de actividades

-No es eso- dando un gran respiro –podemos ir con más calma, te prometo que no me ire- le dijo con una sonrisa que la enamoro aun más

-Ok- respondio una Mina ligeramente ruborizada –Lo que pasa es que temo que te vayas y solo haya sido una ilusión mía- enterneciéndole

-Ya te dije que no me ire, a menos que tu lo quieras-

-No quiero que te vayas- abrazandolo con fuerza y correspondiendo el gesto –no lo hagas, me has hecho tanta falta- pasmado por el comentario, no supo en que momento solo pensaba en ella y el hecho de que ella lo extrañara le causaba cierto malestar por herirla y a su vez se reconforto notando que el sentimiento era reciproco

-También me hiciste falta Mina, no tenía a una joven con tanta energía a mi lado y que me siguiera a donde fuera- escondiendo una cara roja en el pecho de él –pense que sería un alivio no verlas, no verte, pero me equivoque-

-Yaten- susurro levantando su rostro

-Perdoname yo…

* * *

De igual forma el castaño y la peliazul caminaban por todo el festival, de manera curiosa entrelazaron sus manos y en todo el recorrido nunca se soltaron. En comparación iban de forma más lenta intentando memorizar cada instante y que se alargara lo más posible la presencia del otro, de vez en cuando intercambiaban algunas palabras teniendo pequeñas platicas de temas triviales como el clima o lo bonito que estaba el festival, recorriendo los puestos decidieron comprar unos dangos.

-¿Cómo has estado en todo este tiempo?- le pregunto

-Bien, supongo- hablo no muy convencida sabiendo que esa respuesta no iba a satisfacer a sus compañero

-¿De verdad?

-Si, salgo con las chicas más a menudo, pero no descuido la escuela- notando que no había cambiado mucho –ultimamente salgo más con Serena y Mina, es muy divertido estar con ellas, solo que en ocasiones son muy impulsivas- riendo los dos

-Supongo que nada ha cambiado mucho

-Pues Darien sigue en EUA- impresionandolo, acaso no estaba ya con Serena –Por lo que hemos intentado subirle los animos a Serena, sin duda Seiya le ha hecho falta- comiendo un poco de los dangos –los tres nos han hecho falta- decepcionando al ojivioleta el comentario

-Ya veo- respondio un tanto frío

-Pero- se detuvo tomando aire –te he extrañado mucho Taiki-kun- para el sonaba tan lindo ese "kun" que lo escucharía para siempre susurrando su nombre –no lo se, eras un gran rival en cuanto estudios, pero se en mi corazón que es por algo más- ocultando con su flequillo su mirada notando cierto sonrojo en las mejillas femeninas

-Sabes, yo también te he extrañado, me tomo algo de tiempo saber por que

-Ta i ki- fue incapaz de articular el nombre sin trabarse, acaso se trataban de los mismos sentimientos, se preguntaba la senshi de mercurio, siendo abrazada por el castaño olvidandose por completo del festival y de todo lo demás, solo se dejo llevar

-Amy yo...

* * *

Por otro lado del festival un pelinegro y una castaña se divertían como niños en el festival, probando algunos juegos como el tiro al blanco, atrapar un pez, reventar globos donde el premio era un lindo peluche de un panda que gano para la dueña de su corazón.

-Es muy lindo, gracias- ruborizándose al hablar la chica

-No fue nada, me alegra que te gustara- y ella abrazaba el peluche – ¿Mika?

-¿Dime?- chocando sus miradas, chocolate y ámbar el tomo entre sus manos su rostro y ella lo acuno, parecía que sus manos eran perfectas para sus facciones

-Bueno, sabes- acariciando sus mejillas y ella no oponía resistencia alguna –Me gustas, más que eso- se corrigió –Te Amo- sorprendiendo a la joven que comenzó a sentir un millón de mariposas en su estomago y un vuelco en su corazón, era correspondida, sin embargo no podía articular palabra alguna –Entiendo- dijo con un toque de tristeza y de resignación y antes de que se rompiera el contacto...

* * *

Por cierto gracias a:

_**Patty Ramirez de Chiba, Optam, LOYDA ASTRID, adrifernan19, Vichyta, Veronick, Eniun, Angy Malfoy, Yannina, Bogita, **__**Basheeyris y **__**Sonrecb**_

Por poner la historia en alerta

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba, adrifernan19, Vichyta, Bogita, Eniun, Yannina, Basheeyris y Senshi saturn**

Por poner la hsitoria en favoritos

**Gracias a todas x su apoyo al leer mi historia y dejarme reviews**

Esto fue todo, espero k le haya gustado, no se si me quedo algo corto, aun así lo hice con mucho cariño. Espero sus comentarios y lindos reviews para continuar con la historia, no importan que sean jitomatazos, sugerencias o lo que se su voluntad todo se acepta jeje

* * *

**AVISO ESPECIAL**

Ryouga: Bueno ya todos parecen que tienen pareja y los chicos y yo pues no, nos dejan solos T.T

Jun: Y pueden decidir como quedaran las parejas de nosotros

Shun: Se vale de todo jejeje o pueden quedarse con alguno de los tres

Mizuki-chan: Ya saben chicas manden sus propuestas, y ya saben k un review no cuesta más k un click y a mi me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

Los avances:

~ Que pasara, Mika le dará el si

~ Las demás parejas como les ira (Amy-Taiki y Mina-Yaten)

~ Más Serena y Seiya (siiiiii)

Un abasho y un besho

Matta ne!!!


	11. Hola de NuevoNota de la Autora

**Disclaimer: **Ninguna novedad Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha y TOEI Animation

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

Estoy de vuelta

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

¡Hi minna-san!

Este es el primer paso de mi Comeback, lo se deje sumamente descuidado el fic por muchos motivos pero ya estoy aquí para retomarlo de nuevo y concluirlo. Pero para que llegue a su fin todavía faltan algunos capítulos.

Igual retomare la lectura de los fics y dejar su correspondiente review y eso me hace muy feliz ^.^ Eniun he extrañado mucho tus fics T.T peor me pondré al corriente.

Pienso actualizar ya en este semana y como una enorme disculpa subiré dos One-Shot después de publicar el siguiente capitulo de "Sentimientos que no puedo" y con esto habra un capi nuevo al menos una vez al mes.

Como siempre los comentarios y las sugerencias son bienvenidos, así como los jitomatazos y zapatazos, tal vez una bomba de parte de alguien jejeje.

Arigatto Minna-san por leer mi fic, por seguir leyendo el fic y saber que es de su agrado me anima a continuar y especialmente a estas chikas guapas por dejarme review:

**Princesa luna**

**Agatasha**

**Eniun (no me asesines, pronto estará ya tu personaje en la historia)**

**Loly Kou**

**Princesa luna**

**Angy Malfoy**

**mayen89**

**Adrifernan19**

**Seiya-Moon**

Por lo pronto es todo y nos leemos en este semana que comienza, espero contar con su apoyo en esta historia y en las que le seguirán. Les mando un abasho enorme a todas y recuerden que deciden como queda el resto de las parejas de Black Rose excepto nuestro pelirrojo ese ya tiene dueña jajaja.

Bye Bee


	12. Una declaración de amor

**Disclaimer: **Ninguna novedad Sailor Moon y sus personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha y TOEI Animation

¡Holis! Gracias por la espera (lo se he tardado mucho u.u, ya veo venir las antorchas y las ganas de matarme), bueno la uni me tuvo muy ocupada, porque no sabía cuando empezaba o terminaba mi semana era de 7 a7 y el servicio social me volvió un poco loca, así que no lo subí antes (además no me convencía mucho como había quedado en un inicio), espero que este capi les guste (si por fin Serena y Seiya) y bueno ^_^ espero no descuidar mucho el fic de ahora en adelante, prometo subir pronto un nuevo capi y dos one-shot de regalo por la espera tan larga.

Arigatto Minna-san por leer mi fic, saber que es de su agrado me anima a continuar y especialmente a estas chikas guapas por dejarme review:

**Princesa luna**

**Agatasha**

**Eniun **

**(Próximamente hace aparición tu personaje con ese lindo pelirrojo, así que no me mates aún por tardar tanto)**

**Loly Kou**

**Princesa luna**

**Angy Malfoy**

**mayen89**

**Adrifernan19**

**Seiya-Moon**

**NOTA:** Lo que esta en letra _cursiva_ son _pensamientos_ y bueno si hay algo entre paréntesis (blabla) es alguna cosa mía jeje

Así k a leer se ha dicho

* * *

**SENTIMIENTOS QUE NO PUEDO**

CAPITULO 10: Una declaración de amor

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Como debía de tomar aquella confesión de amor, una parte de ella no lo podía creer y la otra era lo que tanto había anhelado desde que esos sentimientos comenzaron a surgir sin detenerse para instalarse en su corazón. Con todo el sentimiento contenido buscaba una forma de expresarlo, más el silencio fue el que reino.

En ese momento el silencio fue devastador para él, comenzó a pensar en todas las posibles respuestas que ella le podía, más de la boca femenina no salió sonido alguno. Era completamente perturbador y sus esperanzas estaban comenzando a caer como un castillo de naipes creado al aire.

Ella deseaba decirle algo, la sorpresa, la incertidumbre, el amor que le tenía y un sin fin de emociones se agolparon en su ser y no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viviendo. Aun así estaba segura que no quería perderle, más cuando sus sentimientos eran correspondidos con la misma fuerza.

-Matte- articulo por un milagro según ella y refugiándose en su pecho –Yo, yo también te amo Takashi- logro decir con un rostro totalmente rojo y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, el no dudo no un instante de que fuera verdad

-Mi-ka- en su mente se preguntaba entonces que sucedió con ese Kou

Pero él no le dio mayor importancia y decidió besarla una de sus manos tomo su barbilla y se acerco lentamente a su rostro y la otra se aferro a su cintura y ella simplemente subió sus manos al cuello del joven, y se besaron con una dulzura contenida, ternura y mucho amor, sus labios danzaban, pero necesitaron un respiro y se separaron, la castaña con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Te amo tanto Takashi-kun- le dijo

-No más que yo- y antes que dijera cualquier cosa le robo un beso que simplemente le quitaron cualquier intención de reclamarle

El sentirse aún más cerca y de la forma en la que estaban, era el mejor pago, había valido la pena esperar un poco para sentir esa felicidad de amar y ser amado. Tenían seguro que no sería sorpresa para los demás miembros del grupo, así que tenían que disfrutar su velada, esperando que con los fuegos artificiales diera el comienzo de su relación.

* * *

Ya no tenía importancia el festival, lo que les rodeaba, eso se fue a segundo plano desde el momento que la arazo, desde el instante en que si miraron y sus miradas chocaron viendo los mismos sentimientos, algo imposible, pero que se sentía tan real; que ambos decidieron soñar con que era verdad, pero, existía la posibilidad de que fuera una realidad. Solo esperaban que todo sucediera según lo que les dictara el corazón.

-Ta i ki- fue incapaz de articular el nombre sin trabarse, la información que podía intuir era demasiado para procesarla adecuadamente

-Amy yo- no sabía como continuar y el expresar lo que sentía no le era tarea sencilla

Dejándose llevar por su corazón y fundiéndose en un nuevo abrazo, abarcando con sus brazos a la chica que quería mas que como una amiga, correspondiendo el gesto y olvidándose por completo de todo, que más daba, no importaba si la tercera guerra mundial se desataba en esos momentos o algún nuevo enemigo apareciera para dominar la tierra o el universo. Solo importaba la chica peliazul, Amy; su amada Amy.

Las emociones estaban a flor de piel, ambos jóvenes que frecuentemente polarizaban su lado racional se había tomado un descanso y solo se dedicaron a sentir realmente lo que sus corazones tenían que decir.

-Amy no se como explicarlo, pero me enamore de ti- fue directo al grano, pero con una ternura infinita que no tenía pizca de frialdad

-Yo… también me enamore de ti, no supe como, pero lo que si se es que lo siento en mi corazón- chocando las miradas la azul con la violeta y encontrando el mismo sentimiento.

Sin saber como sus rostros se acercaron y se fundieron en un beso tan dulce como la miel, apenas un roce de labios; que fue suficiente para que ambos sintieran la dicha del amor correspondido.

Un nuevo abrazo, un beso robado y uno más otorgado. Que más podían pedir, claro que el joven Kou era un caballero y no dudo en hacer la pregunta del millón. "¿Quieres ser mi novia?". A lo que sin duda hubo un "si" de respuesta y porque no como bonus un beso más, a los que sin duda le seguirían muchos en aquella noche acompañada de fuegos artificiales que solo lograban amenizar el ambiente que ellos mismos habían creado.

* * *

Por fin, ya lo había aceptado con él mismo y ahora enfrente de Mina; estaba ansioso por oír lo que ella podía llegarle a decir, alguna reclamación o incluso un golpe. Peor no llego nada de eso y ahora no tenía ni la minima idea de cómo continuar con lo que prácticamente el había comenzado.

-Yaten- susurro levantando su rostro

-Perdóname yo…-

Una disculpa no arreglaría mucho, pero tal vez el quebrar un poco su orgullo con ella le permitiría quitarse ese peso de encima y saber si de verdad aun tenía una pequeña oportunidad de llegar al corazón de la rubia.

Esas dudas comenzaban a carcomerlo por dentro, ella era una chica hermosa y se daba golpes internos a si mismo por no haberlo notado o haberlo hecho consciente antes de que la incertidumbre le causara ese malestar, sobretodo de saber que tal vez ella ya tenía a alguien a su lado.

-Mina, se que es difícil, pero no puedo más- ella estaba sorprendida y confundida, que era lo que trataba de decirle –Me enamore de una rubia ruidosa, alegre y de gran corazón, su sueño es ser cantante y…- antes de que dijera algo más la dinámica diosa del amor le robaba un beso que no tardo en corresponder y dejarse llevar por ese torbellino llamado Mina Aino

-Yo también te amo Yaten Kou- le dijo una vez terminado el beso –no te vuelvas a ir-

-No lo haré, mientras este sentimiento siga vivo, estaré a tu lado aunque no quieras- dándole una dulce sentencia de amor

Era una promesa y no pensaba romperla por nada del mundo, así tuviera que perseguirla por todo el mundo estaría con ella. Porque ahora que tenía un poco más de seguridad con sus sentimientos, no creía que la vida fuera igual, aunque estando con la rubia sabía que ningún día iba a ser igual y siempre tendría un nuevo motivo para amarla más.

Ya no había nada por lo cual arrepentirse, ambos estaban tan felices que sus ojos radiaban el sentimiento que guardaban y que por fin dejaron ver. Ahora lo único que les quedaba era mantener ese sentimiento vivo y que sus corazones ya no escondieran nada por orgullo o por miedo.

* * *

El primer fuego artificial inundo el cielo oscuro que estaba adornado por algunas estrellas que apenas dejaban notar su brillo. Era un sueño hecho realidad, estar con su Odango, era imposible, no le importaba el rol que jugaría, estaba consiente de que no había terminado con Chiba. Con solo el esta cerca de ella era suficiente, el plus era haber confesado nuevamente sus sentimientos y saberse correspondido. Aunque por el momento era mejor disfrutar y olvidarse de todo lo demás.

-Precioso- dijo la princesa al notar un fuego artificial que simulaba dos corazones unidos, tomando la mano de su Seiya

-No más que tu- le respondió entrelazando sus dedos

-Seiya!- le reclamo sonrojada –eres muy dulce

-En serio- asintiendo su rubia compañera –debo de sentirme halagado viniendo de ti

-Gracias- dedicándole el pelinegro una mira de extrañeza –haz aceptado todo esto sin replicar nada, aun así no creo que sea jus…-

-El saber que soy correspondido y poder pasar tiempo contigo es lo más importante para mi- corto el discurso el joven Kou –no me importa como me llame el mundo o lo que digan de mi, si puedo permanecer a tu lado- dijo seguro de si mismo

-Igual yo- recostando su rubia cabellera en el hombro de el –contigo a mi lado me siento capaz de todo y quiero estar siempre contigo-

-Así será- besándola una vez más, probando esos labios rosados que ahora era suyos, que nadie más que él podían tocar como él lo hacía.

-El próximo año veamos juntos los fuegos artificiales- dijo la rubia –dicen que si ves el comienzo de los fuegos artificiales con la persona que amas estarás atado a esa persona de por vida-

-Lo haremos bomboncito-

-Así seguiremos unidos por siempre más allá de esta vida- robándole una vez más el aliento a la princesa el joven enamorado

Ella no dudo en tomarlo de sus azabaches haciendo más profundo el beso, deseando que jamás terminara, sintiendo como cada poro de su piel pedía que Seiya fuera el único en su vida, aferrándose al amor que se profesaban y que no permitiría morir.

Un respiro era demandado por sus pulmones y se separaron, el rostro de ella era perfecto son sus mejillas pintadas con un ligero color carmín. Estaba seguro que por el tiempo que pudiera estar con ella grabaría a fuego cada beso, cada caricia, cada instante que compartieran y nunca se olvidaran de ello. Porque el sin saberlo y ella sin darse cuenta había tomado posesión del corazón de la joven princesa y daba la impresión de que jamás volvería con el príncipe de la tierra.

* * *

El festival continuaba, las parejas se observaban reunidas y tomadas de las manos, unidos para ver los fuegos artificiales que daban un ambiente romántico en esos momentos, pero era innegable que el romance se respiraba en aquel lugar. Cada quien estaba con su persona especial, esa persona de la cual no desean separarse ni un solo instante, que es necesaria en su día a día, el hecho de no tenerla a su lado haría que sus vidas no fueran las mismas.

Dentro del bello festival se distinguió una pareja por ser elegantes y dejar un poco de asombro a cualquiera que los veía, no era para menos Michiru un bella dama y Haruka que en apariencia era todo un caballero, decidieron tomar un descanso y observar esos fuegos artificiales tan aclamados por todos.

-Michiru, ¿crees que hicimos lo correcto?- pregunto insegura

-Crees que no lo fue- notando un silencio afirmativo – nuestra princesa se enamoro de esa estrella fugaz y esta vez no piensa renunciar a esos sentimientos-

-Lo sé- dijo molesta –desde que ellos llegaron, desde que comenzaron a mostrarse unidos en un principio por amistad y luego ese se enamoro de la gatita- refunfuño

-Parece inevitable, siempre terminaban juntos- suspiro –pienso que las chicas también lo sabían-

-Aun así, porque no hacer algo y quedarse con ese Kou-

-Recuerda que eran senshis y tenían a su princesa- hizo una pausa –Serena tiene gran preocupación por el futuro, tal vez su inconsciente lo negó, pero ahora que tiene una segunda oportunidad no quiere dejarlo ir-

-Gatita, ¿Qué harás?- pregunto al viento

* * *

Los ojiazules se mostraban tan enamorados que si hubiera que pintar el amor sin duda pintarían a la joven pareja. Entre juegos, risas y besos no existía forma en que no se demostraran su amor, él se dedicaba a acariciar esos rubios cabellos y esos odangos que lo volvieron loco; ella se perdía en ese mar azul zafiro y se embriaga de la voz del cantante –era real- ya no tendría que poner una y otra vez el disco de Three Lights para escuchar su voz por un instante y sentirse cerca de él.

-Seiya- de inmediato reacciono al llamado de su amada –tengo que decirte algo importante-

-Dime Bombón- poniéndole toda su atención

-Bueno sabes que soy la princesa de la Luna y que poseo el Cristal de Plata, ¿verdad?- asintiendo el joven –además de eso… yo ya tengo un futuro-

-Eso es imposible, nadie tiene el futuro escrito- le dijo con calma

-Yo si- menciono con tristeza –te contare-

Comenzó narrándole como descubrió que era la princesa de la Luna, como regresaron a la vida como chicas normales, y como volvieron a convertirse en guerreras. Titubeo un minuto y hablo de Rini, su hija en el futuro, le contó sobre Tokio de Cristal, que ella sería la Neo Reina Serena y Darien el Rey Endimión. El futuro glorioso que les esperaba y como lucharon para mantenerlo a salvo. Cada una de sus aventuras con Rini y como se volvió senshi, era tan feliz recordándola, llegando a la venganza de Neherenia y su partida al siglo XXX.

-Bueno, creo que es todo- riendo nerviosa

-Seguro que tu hija debe de ser hermosa como tu- le sonrío- seguro que la voy a querer y la protegeré-

-Seiya, yo no quiero que vivas en las sombras-

-Si me permite estar a tu lado, viviría en el mismo infierno Odango-

-Es que estoy confundida, se que se construyo un futuro, pero te quiero a ti en él y amo a Rini- dejo de hablar

-Entiendo y por eso no quiero que renuncies a ello-

-Por ti lo haría- soltó con rapidez –quiero tener mi propio futuro, construido por mi, contigo a mi lado-

-Sea la decisión que tomes, estaré siempre junto a ti, ¿sabes por que?- negando la rubia

-Porque te amo- juntando sus labios y con ese beso jurando que nada los separaría nunca más

Ahora ya estaba segura, extrañaría a Rini, pero su felicidad lo valía; buscaría alguna forma de que ese futuro existiera al mismo tiempo que ella creara el suyo lleno de amor y felicidad. Al parecer él único problema decírselo a Darien y con él en el extranjero no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

Setsuna intuía la decisión que tomaría su princesa y estaba segura que la rubia estaría decidida a ser completamente feliz, y con ello no negaría a Rini, ya que la amaba y deseaba lo mejor para ella, más no que viviera en una mentira creada por alterar el tiempo.

-Mamá Setsuna, ¿estas bien?- pregunto Hotaru

-Si, solo pensaba en nuestra princesa-

-Sabes, creo que debemos apoyarla en todo y siempre- presintiendo que para la rubia era muy importante Seiya Kou

-Si lo haremos- yendo con el profesor Tomoe por unos deliciosos algodones de azúcar

* * *

El festival ya llegaba a su fin, algunos enamorados se iban del lugar aun tomados de la mano. Entre todo esto las senshis se reunían con sus respectivas parejas en la entrada del festival, casi habían llegados todos solo faltaba el trío de ojizaules con los Kou.

-Sentimos la tardanza- se disculparon Amy y Taiki en nombre de los seis

-No hay problema- dijo Lita

-Esto ya termino, es mejor ir a casa- alego Rei

-Es hora de irnos Haruka-asintiendo la aludida al llamado de su sirena

-Hotaru despídete- habló Setsuna

-¡Adiós chicas y chicos!-

-Nos vamos- aviso la senshi del tiempo -Chicos cuídense- dijo Setsuna yéndose con la pequeña y Suichi Tomoe

-Bye bye-dijo cortante Haruka llevándose a Michiru aunque parecía lo contrario

-Bueno Andrew, me llevas a casa-

-Claro que si Lita- como no llevaría a su casi novia

-Amy- le hablo el castaño

-Si Taiki- dijo algo sonrojada

-Te llevo a tu casa, ya es tarde y no es bueno que andes sola-

-Si, adiós chicos -aceptando el brazo que el castaño le ofrecía y retirándose

-Igual yo también me voy- esperando que su amado la llevara también a casa

-Te acompaño Mina- dijo en automático el ojiverde

-Bombón nos vamos- asintiendo la rubia –nos vemos pronto-

-Adiós chicos- dijo la rubia para irse con su estrella fugaz

* * *

Todos se fueron con su cada quien, teniendo momentos para recordar, sin embargo la doncella del templo tenía un extraño presentimiento y su eterno enamorado no podía evitar notarlo.

-Rei, ¿estás bien?- pregunto

-No lo se Nicholas-

-Al menos todo esta mejor con Serena y Seiya, ¿verdad?-

-Si, gracias por todo Nicholas- besándolo cerca de los labios

-Rei- dijo más rojo que un tomate –Rei- volvió a llamarla

-Dime- esperando que su acción motivara al moreno a hacerle la pregunta que deseaba desde hace algún tiempo

-¿Serías mi novia?- pregunto con todo su valor

-Nicholas… si- el castaño no dudo y la beso con ternura y amor, era indescriptible su amor hacia la sacerdotisa, cuando termino el beso por falta de aire –crees que puedas recortarte un poco el flequillo-

-Si tú quieres- dijo apenado

-Si, me gustan mucho tus ojos- tomándolo de la mano y regresar a casa

Una pareja más se formo en esa noche, ahora si la doncella del templo había encontrado a su media naranja, aunque paso mucho tiempo para darse cuenta que estaba frente a sus ojos.

* * *

Rei llego al templo, fue una velada agradable y por fin notaba lo importante que Nicolás era para ella, más que un ayudante en el templo, o el estudiante de su abuelo. Sino que se había enamorado completamente de ese atontado, pero era su atontado Nicholas.

Estaba tan concentrada en una platica con ella misma, de cómo sería su vida con Nicolás de ahora en adelante que no noto que el teléfono sonaba constantemente.

-Rei, te llaman- interrumpió el joven Kumada

-Gracias Nicolás- tomando el teléfono y retirándose el castaño –Moshi moshi

No tardo en reconocer la voz al otro lado de la línea, era inconfundible aunque se pregunto por que la llamo a ella.

Que rayos pasaba, parecía que no tendrían batallas físicas, pero emocionales si, y tenía el presentimiento de que la tormenta comenzaría a estallar de un momento a otro y que sin duda dejaría caos.

* * *

**Gracias a todas x su apoyo al leer mi historia y dejarme reviews**

Esto fue todo, espero k le haya gustado, lo hice con mucho cariño para tods. Espero sus comentarios y lindos reviews para continuar con la historia, no importan que sean jitomatazos, sugerencias o lo que se su voluntad todo se acepta jeje y me gustaría creer que tanta espera valió la pena.

* * *

**AVISO ESPECIAL**

Ryouga: Bueno ya todos parecen que tienen pareja y los chicos y yo pues no, nos dejan solos, bueno excepto yo

Jun: Y pueden decidir como quedaran las parejas de nosotros

Shun: Se vale de todo jejeje o pueden quedarse con alguno de los dos que quedamos

Mizuki-chan: Ya saben chicas manden sus propuestas, y ya saben k un review no cuesta más k un click y a mi me hacen muy feliz.

* * *

Los avances:

~ Romance al 100%

~ ¿De quién será la llamada misteriosa que recibe Rei?

~ La opinión de las demás, ¿aprobaran la relación de Seiya y Serena?

Un abasho y un besho

Matta ne!


End file.
